Inconnu
by Never-sometimes-forever
Summary: Les parents d'hermione ont un secret tandis qu'hermione, en plus de son rôle de préfète en chef se donne une autre mission de tout autre envergure.
1. Chapter 1

Inconnu.

Je tenais déjà à vous remercier pour les reviews de ma première fiction et sachez que j'essayerais de poster un chapitre toute les semaines.

Chapitre 1:

Il y a deux semaines, mes parents m'on appris que je n'étais pas leur fille. Ça m'a fait un choc du moins autant qu'on puisse en avoir quand on apprends que les personnes que vous aimez le plus au monde vous ont mentit pendant 17 ans, mes parents m'ont expliqué qu'un soir du moi de Mai ils m'avaient retrouvée devant leur porte avec un mot: Cette petite fille s'appelle Hermione et c'est une sorcière. Prenez soins de ma fille C.O

Je ne leur en veux pas car ce n'est pas de leur faute mais quand même.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Je rentre en septième année avec Harry et Ron et je suis aussi préfète en chef mais je ne connais pas mon homologue.

Je suis en ce moment sur le quai de la gare avec une tribu de Griffondor comme Neville, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Ginny...

Je parlait avec la sœur Weasley quand j'aperçut une fille avec ses deux parents. Ça me met le cafard mais je me suis promis de retrouver mes parents, qu'ils soient mort ou vivant. Cette fille me fait penser étrangement à quelqu'un mais je ne sait pas qui.

Je suis coupé dans mon instant de réflexion par Harry qui me dis de monter dans le train mais à peine ai-je mis un pied dedans que je fut intercepté par McGonagal qui me pria de rejoindre le wagon des préfet en chef pour découvrir mon homologue masculin.

Je traîne ma valise à bout de bras jusqu'au compartiment, je l'ouvre et là...

-"Granger, ce wagon est réservé aux préfet en chef dégage.

-je pourrais te dire la même chose Malfoy comment ça...

-Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, en espérant que cette année ce passe bien je vous souhaite un bon trajet et on se revoie devant les barques pour emmener les première années"

Pourquoi a t'il fallut que ce soit la fouine qui soit préfet, une question me brûlait les lèvres j'allait la poser mais Malfoy fut plus rapide:

-" Dis moi Granger comment ce fait-il qu'une sang-de-bourbe soit élue préfète en chef?

-Dis moi Malfoy comment ce fait-il qu'un Mangemort soit élu préfet en chef?

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort d'accord?!

Je sus que je l'avait vexé car il se renfrogna après m'avoir répondu.

Je pris alors le livre que ma mère m'avait offert avant de partir: les fleurs du mal mais j'eu à peine le temps de lire une page que le train s'arrêta. Je descendis du train tranquillement mais la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux me fis accélérer.


	2. Chapter 2

A que coucou comme dit patrick dans notre cher bob l'éponge comment ça vas? Bon bas je poste mon deuxième chapitre pour les gens qui suivent ma fiction et malheur a vous ce qui mettent pas de reviews XD non je rigole. Mais j'avoue que quelques reviews pour connaitre le fond de votre pensée serait gentil tout plein hihi. Bon bah je vous laisse lecturer bisous. PS: quand il y a écrit NBA c'est les notes de ma beta qui c'est marrée en corigeant mes fautes XD

Chapitre 2:

Devant moi se trouvait Harry, Ron, Malefoy et Zabini entrain de se battre!

Je pus apercevoir que Zabini avait le nez cassé en voyant qu'il pissait le sang de cet endroit là.

Harry avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang.

Ron avait la lèvre explosée.

Et Malefoy... Il n'avait rien! C'est quoi ce bordel ils se battent, ils ont tous quelque chose sauf lui?! Je ne m'était pas rendu compte que j'avançais et quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur, j'écartai les garçons (avec ma force de naine vous vous doutez que ça a du marcher… ) et me retournai vers mes deux meilleurs amis en disant:

-" Ron, Harry qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Ah Mione, tu tombe bien! Cet idiot (en montrant Zabini) a dit que Ginny était "bonne"

-Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre Weasmoche? Répondit-il

-Ça me fait que c'est ma sœur et que tes propos de sale Mangemort tu te les gardes!

-Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, Ok!

-Moi j'crois que oui !

-STOP, ça suffit Zabini excuse toi d'avoir dis que Ginny était bonne.

-Et pourquoi devrais t'il t'obéir sang-de-bourbe?

-Parce que je suis préfète tout comme toi et que je peux t'enlever des points à ma guise.

-Moi aussi Granger et ton excuse de "je peux t'enlever des points" est très lassante mais remarque les moldus ne sont pas très...pensifs.

-Je t'interdit de dire ça puisque ton "sang-de-bourbe" n'est pas mieux alors je te prévient que si ton pote touche à un seul cheveu de Ginny il vas se prendre une rac...

-Miss Granger, M Malefoy je vous attends aux barques depuis cinq minutes dépêchez vous je vous prie !"

C'était la voix de McGonagall qui venait de nous crier dessus. Je dis au revoir à mes amis lança un regard noir à Zabini et parti rejoindre mon professeur et les premières années qu'il fallait conduire jusqu'au château.

Je m'avançais dans une barque et regardai les élèves qui se trouvait dedans. Trois filles, deux garçons. Mais parmis les filles il y avait celle que j'avais vu sur le quai de la gare. Vu qu'on allait pas partir avant une dizaine de minutes je la regardai de la tête aux pieds. Elle était Brune avec des yeux bleus, des tâches de rousseur parsemaient son nez et ses pommettes. Elle était très mignonne et me faisait penser à moi au même âge. J'allais lui demander son prénom mais les barques avancèrent en provoquant une surprise chez moi qui failli me faire tomber à l'eau. Malefoy me vit et souri de son typique sourire Malefoyen que je déteste. Je détournai la tête et vu que la petite fille ne faisait que me regarder et puisque le trajet durait environ dix minutes je lui dis:

-" bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu?

- je m'appelle Pauline O'Dennel et vous?

-Hermione Granger je suis préfète en chef. Dis moi dans quelle maison voudrais-tu être?

-J'aimerai bien être à Gryffondor comme ma maman ou à Serdaigle comme mon papa."

En voyant l'étincelle de joie qu'elle avait eu en pensant à ses parents je repensais au miens qui m'avaient mentit, un voile de tristesse passa devant mes yeux mais je me dis que je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ce sont quand même mes parents.

On arriva devant le château, je descendis de la barque, et la tint pour que les élèves descendent. Après cette épreuve, avec Malefoy, nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle pour manger avec les autres. Nous rentrâmes dans la pièce et me dirigeai vers ma table et vers mes amis, je ne leur avais pas encore dis que j'avais été adoptée et que je voulais absolument retrouver mes parents biologiques. Je m'assis et la répartition des élèves dans les maisons commença. Deux Serpentard, deux Gryffondor et un Serdaigle avaient été désigné lorsque Pauline passa:

"-Pauline O'Dennel!

Je vois que tu as des capacités intellectuelles, du courage mais aussi un côté plus noir que l'autre car il te manque une partie de toi même que tu n'as pas encore trouvé. J'hésite entre les serpents et les lions mais je pense que je vais te mettre à... Gryffondor!"

Ah et bah elle qui voulait être à Gryffondor, c'est génial mais il faudra que je pense à demander à Du... Je fus coupé de ma réflexion par Harry qui me dit:

"-Mione ça c'est bien passé tes vacances?

-Oui mais j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Tu vas te marier?

-Non Ginny... Mes parents...m'ont appris que je n'étais pas leur fille qu'il m'avait adoptée c'est pourquoi je serai vraiment contente si vous m'aidiez à retrouver mes parents biologiques.

-Ouah Mione bas dis donc. Mais ne t'inquiète pas bien-sûr qu'on vas t'aider, qu'est ce que tes parents avait laissés?

-Merci Ron, ils m'ont laissé un mot qui disait que je m'appelais Hermione et de prendre soin de moi et des initiales. C.O

-Hm... Il faudrait peut être demander au directeur, il sait toujours tout alors...

-C'est justement ce que je me disais Harry. Merci les amis j'y vais de ce pas.

-Mais Mione tu n'as pas encore mangé..."

Je regardais vers la table des professeurs mais je ne vi pas Dumbledore, il doit être dans son bureau. Je marche dans les couloirs et tombe nez à nez avec Malefoy j'allais dire quelque chose mais il me devançât:

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Granger?

-Je te repose la question?

-Ce n'est pas tes oignons.

-Donc tu as ma réponse."

Et sur ce bel échange je continuai de marcher jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Arrivée devant la statue, je dis le mot de passe qui m'avait été donné par McGonagall "pralines" (NDB : encore des sucreries MDR Dumby est un vieux fou) et montai les marches . Devant la porte, je toquai et entendit un vague entrez, je rentra et dis:

"-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Miss que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Et bien j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissez le nom de mes parents.

-Et bien oui, ce sont les Granger. Pourquoi?

-Non monsieur pas ceux-là, mais mes parents biologiques."

Le professeur paraissait étonné de la découverte que j'avais faite mais quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit:

"-je vois que M et Mme Granger vous ont tout dis.

-Oui professeur mais je voudrais connaître leur nom et savoir si ils sont en vie.

-je peux vous dire qu'ils sont en vie mais le nom, vous devrez le chercher. Vous êtes bonne élève Miss Granger vous trouverez. Allez donc dans la réserve dans le registre des anciens élèves et cherchez une femme avec les initiales C.O chez les Gryffondor.

-Merci professeur, j'y vais tout de suite."

Je partais le plus vite possible vers la réserve mais dans le couloir je fut attiré dans un coin et collé contre le mur. Je regardais la personne en face de moi et... oh non pas elle! (NDB : Oh non c'est qui ?)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, voici le chapitre 3 que je poste pour ceux qui lisent ma fic. MERCI MES MIGNONS. Je vous laisse lire le chapitre où ma bêta à failli mourir à cause des fautes XD bisous.

Chapitre 3 :

Devant moi se trouvait Pansy Parkinson. Elle me faisait mal à me tenir le bras avec cette force. J'allais retirer mon membre mais comme si elle avait saisis mon intention, elle resserra sa prise et me murmura à l'oreille:

« - Ecoute moi bien Sang-de-bourbe, Drago est à moi ! Si j'apprends que tu as touché à un seul de ses cheveux je te pulvérise compris ?!

-Et pourquoi voudrais-je touché à la fouine ?

-Parce qu'il est magnifique quelle question ! Mais là n'est pas la question, il est à moi ! (NDB : Quelle repartie de bouledogue !)

-C'est sûr une fouine et un bouledogue quel magnifique couple. Mais ne t'en fais pas je te le laisse. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pût dire un mot de plus, je continuai ma route vers la réserve en faisant attention de ne croiser personne. Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrivai devant les portes de l'endroit défendu. J'entrai et regarda les rayons où étaient entreposés les livre. Au bout de quelques minutes je tombai sur l'histoire de Poudlard version originale. *ça ne vas offenser personne si j'en fais une copie* pensais-je. Je fis alors un sort de duplication et continua ma route jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ce que je cherchai. Le registre des Gryffondor . Je m'assis à une table et commença à le feuilleter, je m'aperçus qu'il y n'y avait que 4 personnes dont les initiales était C.O, je les notai sur une feuille, reposa le livre et partit en direction de la salle commune. J'irai voir le directeur demain pour savoir s'il ne peut pas m'aider. Arrivée devant la porte, je vis McGonagall et Malefoy qui m'attendaient lui était adossé contre le mur avec une expression sur le visage genre *grouille toi Granger j'ai pas que ça à foutre*

« -Bon grouille toi Granger, marche plus vite j'ai pas que ça à foutre ! »

AHAH vous voyez je suis trop forte pour deviner les expressions.

« -M. Malefoy votre langage ! Bon je suis venue pour vous dire que votre mot de passe est Soulagement. Les cours commence demain matin sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit ! »

Je me tournai vers la porte et vis que Malefoy était déjà rentré, je le suivis et là…

OUAHH une salle commune magnifique, deux fauteuils, un rouge et un vert et un canapé blanc . Une cheminée, une petite cuisine… A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait une porte et deux tableaux. Un tableau où l'on pouvait voir un petit garçon brun habillé en vert et argent avec au dessus une plaque en argent où l'on pouvait lire « Drago Malefoy », un autre où l'on pouvait voir une fillette avec de magnifiques cheveux dorés habillée avec une robe rouge avec au dessus une plaque en or où l'on pouvait lire « Hermione Granger » et une porte blanche qui je suppose être la salle de bain. J'eu à peine fini de regarder la décoration que le personnage de mon tableau bougea et se présenta :

« -Bonjour je m'appelle Pénélope, je suis la personne qui vas garder ton tableau. Quand je vais te voir, Il faudra que tu me donne le mot de passe pour empêcher les NUISIBLES (en regardant Malefoy) d'entrer.

-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Pénélope moi c'est Hermione Granger et ce système est très…

-Blablabla que de bavardage, dit l'autre tableau. Laisse-moi me présenter Pen' Bonjour moi c'est Gabriel ravi de faire votre connaissance Miss Granger. Il regarda Drago et lui dit, Monsieur Malefoy, Je vous en pris entrez dans votre chambre mais décidez d'un mot de passe je vous pris. »

Malefoy souffla un grand coup et lui dit son mot de passe à voix basse, Gabriel le laissa rentrer et retourna au fond de son tableau. Je me retournai vers Pénélope.

-« Vous avez choisi Hermione ?

-Oui, ce sera ange déchu.

-Bien si c'est votre choix. Bonne nuit Miss.

-Bonne nuit. »

J'entrai dans ma chambre et pensa que j'avais choisis ce mot de passe en pensant à Malefoy…étrange. Bref j'observa ma chambre, la décoration était tout aussi belle que celle de la salle. Elle était aussi grande que le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor mais avec un seul lit, une armoire et un bureau. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et quelques minutes plus tard sombrai dans l'inconscience.

POV Drago :

J'étais dans ma chambre et je ressassais mes idées de la journée. Trois points négatifs et un point positif :

1er point négatif : J'étais préfet en chef avec Granger

2ème point négatif : Je partageai mes appartements avec elle

3ème point négatif : Quand je l'avais vu s'extasier sur la décoration j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser.

Vous m'imaginez moi, Drago Malefoy ayant envie d'embrasser Hermione Granger c'est du grand n'importe quoi mais j'ai l'explication je n'ai pas dormis depuis deux jours à cause de mes cauchemars. Je suis fatigué c'est tout.

Et pour finir le point positif: La manie d'écouter aux portes vous connaissez? Et bien voilà j'avais entendu le mot de passe de Granger, Ange déchu c'est... original. Je pourrai m'en servir pour lui faire une farce. Je m'installai sur mon lit et quelques minutes plus tard m'endormais. Je fus réveillé par les cris stridents de Granger. Je me levai pour aller la voir. Pénélope me regarda étrangement, elle allait me dire quelque chose mais je lui coupa la parole en lui disant le mot de passe, de force elle me laissa entrer. J'ouvris sa porte et la vue, au dessus des couvertures, en sueur et en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Je m'approchai d'elle et ne put m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était sublime même en période de pleurs. Je la secouai doucement et cela marcha puisqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle se redressa et se jeta dans mes bras et moi, sans savoir pourquoi j'entourai ses épaules de mes bras et la réconfortais en lui murmurant des phrases rassurantes.

POV Hermione :

*J'avançais dans un couloir pour enfin retrouver mes parents lorsque je les trouvais mort, gisant sur le sol dans leur propre sang avec Voldemort à côté qui s'avançait vers moi et me disait qu'il allait me faire subir le même sort. Il me lança l'Avada mais je n'eu pas le temps de dire OUF que je me retrouvai dans les bras de Malefoy qui me rassurais :

« - C'est un cauchemar Hermione ne t'en fait pas. Raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passé. »

Comment avait-il fait pour entrer. Je me promis de lui poser la question plus tard mais pour l'instant je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras et sans savoir pourquoi, je lui racontai mon rêve. A la fin de ce résumé, il se rendit compte que j'avais arrêté de pleurer. Il allait repartir lorsque je lui saisis la main et lui demanda de bien vouloir dormir avec moi car je ne voulais pas refaire le même cauchemar et à ma plus grande surprise il accepta. Il se coucha près de moi et nous nous endormîmes en oubliant nos différents. Le lendemain je me réveillai en pleine forme j'avais passé une superbe nuit. Je m'étirai et voulut me lever mais j'en fus empêcher par une masse chaude. J'ouvris les yeux et constata avec soulagement que ce n'était que Malefoy qui avait son bras autours de ma taille… QUOI ? Malefoy…Bras….tenir…moi ! Je soulevai donc son bras et partis dans la salle de bain pour me laver.

POV Drago :

J'ouvrir un œil et constata que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. J'ouvris un deuxième œil et constata que j'étais dans la chambre de Granger. J'ouvris un troisième œil… Non je rigole…Humour matinal à chiez. Je tournai la tête, et vu que le soleil était pas mal haut déjà dans le ciel, je me levai, me dirigeais vers la salle de bain mais au moment où j'allais entrer…


	4. Chapitre 4

Holà mes ptits loups. Bon tout d'abord merci à mes petits reviewers (peu nombreux mais bon) Pour les gens qui suivent mon histoire ou la mette en favoris (MERCI!) Ce serait gentil de mettre des petites (ou grandes) reviews CE SERAIT SYMPA bon allez bonne lecture BISOUS. AH OUI: apparament je ne sais pas faire les accords sujet-verbe XD merci ma bêta, sans toi il y aurais eu BEAUCOUP de meurtres.

Réponse à LA review (malheureusement cette reviews n'as pas d'amis vous voulez faire meetic?)

**GUEST:**Merci ta review était très sympa, j'éspère que tu vas aimer la suite ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

***BLAM* *CRAC* *PUTAIN***

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris :

-Une porte dans un nez.

-Un nez qui casse.

-Une insulte de Drago à cause de son nez.

POV Drago :

Mon nez putain de merde, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuez avec mes mains (bas oui pas avec mes pieds). Je m'écarte pour ne plus avoir la porte juste devant les yeux et la vois qui s'affole devant moi en s'excusant. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me pète le nez celle-là. Elle va prendre cher.

POV Hermione :

Oh par la barbe de Merlin merde. J'viens de casser le nez de Malefoy c'est la deuxième fois sauf que là c'est pas drôle… enfin un peu quand même

« Malefoy, ça vas ?

-NON…

-Je suis désolé je vais arranger ça.

-NON…

-EPISKEY. ça vas mieux?

-Oui mais je te préviens Granger si mon nez est mal fait je te tue. »

Je le vis aller se regarder dans la glace et afficher une tête satisfaite. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas raté son nez, il était même mieux qu'avant. ATTENDEZ il faut que je lui parle d'hier soir.

« -Malefoy à propos d'hier soir…

-Tu dis à quelqu'un que je suis venu t'aider tu vas souffrir.

-J'allais te dire merci mais bon ce n'est pas grave, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu es pût entrer ? J'avais mis un mot de passe.

-Granger tu oublis qui je suis. Ton mot de passe n'était pas bien difficile à trouver. »

J'allais continuer la conversation mais il parti comme une flèche dans la salle de bains.

J'allais me mettre en retard si je continuai comme ça. Je partis vers la grande salle pour déjeuner.

POV Drago :

Granger est douée, mon nez est encore mieux qu'avant, la première fois Mme Pomfresh me l'avais réparé mais elle l'avait mal fait du coup j'avais une bosse mais maintenant j'ai plus rien HA. Bref, je viens de finir de me préparer. J'allais donc vers la grande salle lorsque je ressenti une impression étrange. Il me semblait qu'Herm…Granger avait un problème. D'instinct, mes jambes me guidère et je tombai sur Nott qui tabassait Granger et Parkinson qui regardait. Je ne savais pas combien de fois il l'avait frappé mais elle était bien amoché.

« -Repulso. »

Ca a marché, Théo et Pansy se sont carrément explosés contre le mur d'en face.

POV Hermione :

Je me rendais tranquillement dans la grande salle quand deux bras puissants, trop puissants, m'ont emmenés au bout d'un couloir, Je me retournai et *BAM* un coup de poing de Nott dans la mâchoire. Mais comment ca se fait qu'il se sert de la manière moldue ? Remarquez c'est déjà mieux qu'un sort. *BAM* un deuxième sur l'œil. Face de Bouledogue ne faisait rien et regardai avec son air narquois (remarquez comme d'hab.) J'allais en recevoir un troisième lorsque Nott et Parkinson s'explosèrent contre le mur d'en face a cause d'un Repulso. Je regardai qui l'avait lancé. Malefoy ! Il m'avait aidé ? *Applaudissements*. J'allais le remercier mais il était déjà reparti. Comment il fait pour être toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui, on se le demande. A la fin de cette histoire tragique *musique de film d'horreur XD* Je partis vers la grande salle pour manger mais je fit quand même un petit passage au toilette pour soigner mes blessures. Heureusement que j'avais lu un livre il n'y a pas longtemps sur ce sujet Voilà, comme neuf. Je m'installai à la table avec Harry, Ron et Ginny qui était déjà là. Harry me demanda si j'avais trouvé quelque chose sur mes parents.

« -Et bien j'ai trouvé quatre femmes qui étaient à Gryffondor avec les initiales C.O.

-Ca fait encore beaucoup. Tu devrais regarder la gazette du sorcier de ton année de naissance il y aura peut-être des informations sur une attaque.

-Oui tu as raison, merci Ron. Je regarderai après le cours de potions. D'ailleurs on va être en retard. On ferait mieux d'y aller. »

Nous partîmes donc vers la salle de potions. On avait cours avec les Serpentard. Youpi…

Nous entrâmes dans la salle et allâmes nous assoir à nos places.

« -Cette année, Le directeur oblige à ce que vous vous mélangiez. Je vais donc faire les groupes mais d'abords les deux préfets ensemble. Malefoy et Granger allez vous asseoir au fond. Weasley et Parkinson. Potter et Zabini. Neville (HUM HUM… *s'etouffe* Rogue appeler Neville par son prenom ? nan mais allô quoi !) Longdubat et Nott… »

Je partis m'assoir à côté de Malefoy. Au moins je pourrai lui parler de toute à l'heure.

POV Drago :

Oh merde, pourquoi Granger ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va me parler de tout à l'heure.

« -Malefoy une question.

-Oui ?, répondis-je d'une voix sèche.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé tout à l'heure ?

-AH d'accord tu aurais préféré que je te laisse te faire tabasser par Nott ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça mais c'est juste que tu n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'aider les gens.

-Et bien c'est que je peux être serviable de temps en temps.. »

Sur ce elle se tut mais elle était dans ses pensées. Si bien qu'elle failli faire rater la potion. Heureusement qu'elle ne m'a pas demandé comment je l'avais trouvé parce que je ne contais pas lui dire « j'ai suivi mon instinct ».

POV Hermione :

Le cours était enfin fini. Je partis donc vers la réserve. Je savais que le directeur avait gardé tous les journaux de la gazette. 1979 Ca y est. Alors une attaque… Au bout de deux heures, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un journal datant de mon jour de naissance.

*Cyntia O'Dennel as mis au monde en ces temps de guerre une jolie petite fille : Jude O'Dennel.*

Ca correspond au nom de ma liste. Et un autre datant de deux mois après…

*C'est une catastrophe, La petite fille nommée Jude O'Dennel as disparue ! En effet, En ce soir du 22 octobre 1979, Jude a été kidnappée. Par qui on ne sait pas mais ses parents sont boulversés. Si vous la trouvez, envoyez un hibou au ministère.*

Alors c'est ça. Mais ce n'est pas possible, sinon Dumbledore aurait prévenu mes parents. A moins qu'il ne sait pas qui ils sont. Mais ce n'est pas possible il avait l'air au courant. Trop de questions. Ma vu se trouble. Je ferme les yeux.

Quand je me réveille, J'ouvre les yeux doucement et vois une forme… Mais c'est…

(NDB : GRRRRRRRRRRRR tu m'énerves a faire durer le suspens la !)

* * *

Je mettrai sûrement un autre chapitre dans le courant de la semaine (vous êtes gâtés^^)

Alors, Avis?


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou mes ptits loups, comme promis un nouveau chapitre (dis donc en deux jours vous êtes gâtés^^) BREF encore une fois merci à ma bêta que j'ai surement rendue aveugle avec mes fautes de malade (N'est-pas avec tes HUM XD) Et MERCI pour vos review (ne vous étonnez pas que je ne fasse pas de réponses aux reviews, je les fait par MP mais si vous préférez dans le chapitre dites le moi BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

Chapitre 5:

POV Hermione :

Mais c'est Malefoy ... Qu'est ce qu'il fait encore là! Il me suit ce n'est pas possible. J'allais le lui demander mais Mme Pomfresh était apparue:

"-Ah Miss vous êtes enfin réveillée! Vous nous avez causé une grande peur avez-vous mal quelque part?

-Non Mme ça vas mais combien de temps ai-je dormi?

-Oh à peine quelques heures. Bon et bien dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir."

Mais avant de partir elle me glissa discrètement à l'oreille:

"-N'oubliez pas de remercier M Malefoy Miss, sans lui je ne sais pas dans quel état je vous aurais retrouvé. "

Malefoy, avec l'entrée de l'infirmière je l'avais complètement oublié.

"- Dis-moi Malefoy comment tu fais pour me retrouver à chaque fois qu'il se passe un truc. Je vais finir par penser que tu me suis.

-Je ne suivrais pas une sang-de-bourbe c'est trop impur pour moi mais à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose je te retrouve, j'ai juste à suivre mon instinct."

Il allait repartir mais je le retins:

"-merci quand même Malefoy

-Mmmm" bougonna t'il.

Puis il continua son chemin vers la porte. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe avec la fouine et cette histoire d'instinct. Je demanderai au directeur, en même temps je lui parlerai de ma découverte.

POV Drago:

Merde, merde pourquoi est ce qu'ellem'a remercié. Les remerciements c'est quand on à fait un truc bien mais moi je suis un méchant, je ne fais pas des choses bien, enfin pas souvent. Bref je me rendis dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit.

Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un bruit venant de ma fenêtre. Un hibou. Celui de mon père. Mon paternel n'était pas aussi cruel que certain autres mangemorts. Je n'avais pas reçu une éducation à coup de Doloris comme certains le pensaient. J'ai été élevé avec autant d'amour et de tendresse que des gens normaux. Bref, j'ouvris la fenêtre, pris la lettre, refermai l'ouverture et commençai à lire. Je compris, rien qu'à l'écriture que la missive venait de ma mère et non de mon père :

_« Bonjour Drago, Je t'envoie une lettre car tu es comme ton père, les informations que je te donne rentrent dans une oreille et ressortent par l'autre alors je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais pas oublié que tu venais fêter noël avec nous. Ton père et moi t'embrassons. Je t'aime. Maman. »_

Comment ça je suis comme mon père ! C'est faux je n'avais pas oublié… Je ne l'avais juste pas retenu (NDB : mauvaise foi bonjour). Bon et bien maintenant que je suis réveillé je n'ai plus qu'à faire autre chose. Je pris un livre et allai dans le salon. Quelques instants après, Granger débarquais en trombe dans la salle commune et s'enfermai dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas se qu'elle a mais je suis une personne sensée alors je n'irais pas voir.

POV Hermione :

_Quelques heures plus tôt :_

J'ouvrai la porte de l'infirmerie, sorti et me dirigeais vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Je dis le mot de passe à la gargouille et entrai dans le bureau :

« -Bonjour Miss, justement je vous attendais.

-Bonjour Professeur, si je suis venue vous voir c'est au sujet de mes parents, je suis allée dans la réserve et ait consulté les ancien journaux de la Gazette datant de mon année de naissance et j'ai trouvé quelque chose mais cela ne se rejoint pas exactement. Ces journaux parlait d'une femme nommée Cyntia O'Dennel ce qui correspond aux initiales laissé par ma mère. Est-ce elle ?

-Je suis impressionné de l'intelligence dont vous avez fait preuve mais un petit coup de main ne sera pas de trop alors je vais vous donner votre réponse. Oui c'est elle.

-Mais Professeur, Mes parents m'ont dis qu'ils m'avaient retrouvé devant leur porte avec un mot de ma mère mais la gazette dis qu'une jeune fille nommée Cyntia O'Dennel à mis au monde une petite fille du nom de Jude qui as été enlevé un mois après sa naissance mais si cette petite fille ce ne peut pas être moi puisque j'ai été retrouvée avec un mot de ma mère. Je n'ai donc pas été enlevée.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça Miss mais venez demain dans mon bureau à l'heure du thé et je vous raconterai tout cela en détail.

-C'est d'accord à demain professeur.

-A demain Miss Granger. »

Bien déjà je savais que ma mère s'appelait Cyntia O'Dennel. O'Dennel… Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose… Tant pis, c'est en ne cherchant pas que l'on trouve. Je montais les escaliers et réfléchissais en même temps (Ce qui est très dur vous êtes d'accord avec moi) (NDB : c'est sur on sait tous que personne ne peut faire deux choses en même temps ! surtout toi ma chère auteure ! ^^). Et si on m'avait vraiment enlevé alors qui avait mis ce bout de papier ? ET si c'était mes parents qui m'avait mentit et avaient créé un bout de papier ? Et si elle m'avait tout simplement abandonnée et avait fait passer cela pour un enlèvement ? Beaucoup trop de questions. Mais à cette dernière hypothèse, mes larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes j'ouvris le tableau de l'appartement des préfets et vu que Malefoy y était je traçais alors la route jusqu'à ma chambre et m'enfermai Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, je m'endormais. Je fus réveillé par mon réveil que mes parents m'avaient offert pour mon anniversaire, i jours. Ils me l'avaient offert en avance pour mes cours. Mes parents… Merlin le directeur, le rendez-vous est aujourd'hui je dois me préparer. Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain qui heureusement n'était pas prise par le blond décoloré j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy. Quelques minutes plus tard, Je me rendais dans le bureau du directeur. Je fis la même chose qu'hier et entrai

« -Bonjour Miss, Pile à l'heure à ce que je vois.

-Oui professeur mais je suis ici pour une raison bien particulière.

-Oui Miss, j'y viens bien asseyez vous et écoutez moi bien. C'était il y a 17 ans à présent… »

NDB : Je veux le chapitre 6 ! MAINTENANT !

* * *

Alors vos avis?


	6. Chapter 6

COUCOU voilà un nouveau chapitre, 3 chapitres en 3 jours dites donc ça se voit que j'ai du temps libre^^ Bon et bien voilà BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

Chapitre 6

« -C'était il y a 17 ans à présent, votre mère, votre père et moi-même étions aux trois balais et buvions une bière au beurre quand vos parents m'annoncèrent que Cynthia était enceinte. C'était une grande nouvelle et j'en avais été le premier informé, étant l'ancien professeur de vos parents. Je leur avais demandé s'ils avaient bien réfléchis car la guerre contre vous-savez-qui faisait rage mais ils m'avaient affirmés qu'ils garderaient l'enfant. Puis le jour de la naissance de Jude arriva, mais peu après son arrivée, un autre enfant fit son apparition. Cynthia avait accouché de jumeaux…

-Mais professeur, le journal ne parle que d'un seul enfant !

-C'est vrai Miss, le journal n'en parle que d'un car les jumeaux avaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Des pouvoirs que seuls eux possédaient et croyez-moi. Il vaut mieux un seul sorcier comme ça car Voldemort recherchait ces pouvoirs. Il en avait besoin pour vaincre et demeurer en vie c'est pourquoi on avait dis qu'un seul était né, c'était plus facile à gérer car l'annonce des pouvoirs avaient fait le tour du monde.

-Et comment s'appelait ce deuxième enfant ? Et où sont passé les jumeaux ?

-Un peu de patiente Miss Granger si vous m'aviez laissé finir vous l'auriez sût.

-Excusez-moi professeur, je vous écoute.

-Bien alors où j'en étais… Ah oui, les jumeaux. Ils s'appelaient Jude et Amaury. Une fille et un garçon. Quant à ce qu'il leur est arrivé c'est un peu long à expliquer. Pour leur sécurité, Cynthia les avait placés dans deux familles, une famille de sang pur et une autre de moldus. Mais pour que Voldemort ne les retrouve pas, elle avait dis à la gazette du sorcier que la petite Jude avait été enlevé mais puisqu'elle n'avait jamais parlé du deuxième, elle n'eu pas besoin de raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

-Mais alors pourquoi me racontez-vous ça maintenant et non avant ?

-Maintenant car vous avez atteint votre majorité il y a quelques jours, vous êtes majeure à présent. Vous aviez le droit à la vérité.

-Mais professeur la petite fille, Jude c'est moi si j'ai bien compris.

-Bonne déduction Miss.

-Mais qui et l'autre bébé ? Est-ce-que mes parents sont toujours en vie ?

-Vous n'avez donc toujours pas compris au sujet de vos parents. Regardez dans les différentes maisons de première années vous comprendrez. Maintenant filez en cours Miss.

-Bien. Merci beaucoup professeur. »

Ça fait beaucoup de chose :

*Des nouveaux parents : sur ce point, j'étais au courant.

*De grands pouvoirs : Je savais que j'étais douée mais je pensais que c'était grâce aux livres.

*Un frère jumeau : Ca je ne m'y attendais pas… MERDE Dumbledore ne m'avait pas répondu. Je lui demanderais plus tard mais il faudra que je pense à regarder les premières années puisque apparemment j'avais oublié un détail.

Maintenant direction Métamorphose avec le Professeur McGonagall. Je rejoignis Harry et Ron et me plaçai entre eux. Le cours passa rapidement Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle pour manger. Je me mis à côté de Ginny et Harry me demanda si j'avais trouvé quelque chose sur mes parents.

« -Oui Harry, j'ai fait des découvertes. Ma mère s'appelait Cynthia O'Dennel et j'ai un frère jumeau. »

Tout le monde resta sans voix jusqu'à ce que Ron prenne la parole.

« -OUAH Mione un frère ?! Et tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non Ron, malheureusement je ne sais pas. »

Le reste du repas se passa en silence, du moins autant qu'il puisse y en avoir dans la grande salle quoi. A la fin du repas, je remontai dans mon appartement, entrai dans ma chambre et m'endormis avec une pensée pour mes parents. (NDB : aha lesquels ? mystère…)

POV Dumbledore (Et oui) :

Miss Granger est très intelligente. Il faudrait peut-être que je prévienne ses parents qu'elle saura bientôt tout.

« -MANOIR O'DENNEL. »

Une tête apparu alors de l'autre côté et s'exclama.

«-Albus, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Il y a un problème avec Pauline ?

-Non Cynthia… comment te dire ça… Ta fille est au courant que c'est ta fille ou du moins que sa mère s'appelle Cynthia O'Dennel. Elle est majeure et tu m'as dis de te prévenir quand elle saurait quelque chose et de lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

-Bien merci Albus je vais en parler avec Paul et je t'envoie un hibou. Après tout on ne peut pas lui cacher la vérité éternellement de plus elle me manque. Et son frère, il sait quelque chose ?

-Non, ta fille a hérité de ton intelligence surdéveloppé mais lui, bien que brillant n'as rien découvert. Ses parents adoptifs lui ont donnée la même chose qu'à Hermi…Jude mais cela prendra un peu plus de temps je pense.

-Bien, Au revoir Albus. »

Après cette courte entrevue je partis manger, il faut bien que je me remplisse le ventre un peu.

POV Hermione :

*Cui Cui* Ah c'est le matin, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas bien dormis, je n'ai pas arrête de penser à mon frère et à mes parents. Que veut dire Dumbledore par regarde les première années. Bref je prends ma douche et quelques minutes après ressort. Je n'ai pas vu Malefoy depuis l'infirmerie. C'est bizarre d'habitude il est tout le temps dans mes pattes. Bref je sorti de l'appartement.

POV Drago :

*Cui Cui* Sale piaf de merde qu'est ce qu'ils ont les oiseaux à être debout de si bon matin. Je plains celui qui vas me faire chiez aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas bien dormis, encore ces cauchemars avec vous-savez-qui qui me pose la marque. Rien que de penser à ça, ça me donne des frissons. J'entendis la porte claqué. Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain et pris ma douche. Puis je sortis et allai retrouver mes amis dans la grande salle.

POV Hermione :

Je descendais les marches lorsque je me rendis compte DU détail….

(NDB : ah ? quel détail ? envoie moi le prochain chapitre illico presto !)

* * *

Avis?


	7. Chapter 7

Bon alors voilà, je vous en poste encore un parce que j'ai envie de voir vos réactions^^ Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes fait ma bêta c'est tapé 2 délires sur celle là (et après on dit que c'est moi la débile) Donc voilà BISOUS

PS: c'est vrai qu'il est plus court que les autres mais j'avais promis la découverte d'Amaury dans le prochain chapitre alors...^^

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Je suis bête, vraiment pas très intelligente la sois disant Miss je sais tout. Je savais que je connaissais ce nom mais de là à oublier CE détail ! Je parle bien sûr de Pauline O'Dennel…

Elle à le même nom de famille que mes parents biologiques… attendez si elle a le même nom c'est :

-sois une TRÈS grosse coïncidence

-soit c'est ma petite sœur… ATTENDEZ ma petite sœur…

Trop d'infos, je vais allez voir Dumbledore NOW (dédicace à ma bêta) (NDB : oui quand même sa serait plus pratique XD). Je descendis l'escalier et arrivai devant la gargouille je dis encore et toujours le mot de passe, ça devient une habitude un peu trop régulière, et entrai dans le bureau du directeur.

« -Bonjour Miss Granger que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Bonjour Professeur, j'ai trouvé LE détail dont vous me parliez hier. Pauline O'Dennel. C'est d'elle dont vous me parliez ?

-Oui Miss, c'est bien elle.

-Cela veut dire que c'est ma petite sœur ?

-Oui Miss.

-Mais professeur, pourquoi ma mère aurait elle eu un autre enfant si elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper des siens ?

-Miss Granger. Je vous ai déjà expliquez que c'était pour votre bien, que réunis vous n'auriez fait que des dégâts et que vous ne seriez peut être plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Votre mère à eu un autre enfant car la guerre était terminée et qu'elle voulait recommencer une nouvelle vie. Elle savait que Pauline n'aurait pas de grands pouvoir comme les vôtres et ceux de votre frère quand le médicomage le lui as dis, elle a donc décidé de la garder.

-D'accord Professeur mais une dernière question.

-Je vous écoute Miss.

-Qui est mon frère ?

-Vous le saurez quand il le saura lui-même. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous ne le connaissez pas assez pour le juger. Maintenant OUSTE, mon estomac réclame de la nourriture. »

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, le directeur me fit penser à Ron (NDB :MDR !) et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aborder un sourire. Je descendis à la grande salle et m'assis à côté d'Harry. Je parcourrai la table des Gryffondor et tombai sur Pauline. Le jour de la rentrée, je me disais bien qu'elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un, elle me faisait penser à moi petite. Je me demande bien comment je vais faire pour rencontrer mes parents et surtout pour savoir qui est mon frère. Dumbledore à dis que je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment. Ce n'est donc pas un Gryffondor. Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour avoir deviné ce que j'ai appris. Il n'est donc pas à Serdaigle. Il ne reste plus que Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Un frère, une sœur et une nouvelle famille, ça fait vraiment beaucoup. Il faut que je demande à Dumbledore une photo de moi et de mon frère, il n'as peut être pas changé énormément.

Quelques heures plus tard j'avais dans mes mains une photo de nous deux. Deux bébés trop mignons… Je me reconnaissais avec mes yeux noisette. Mon frère avait les yeux marrons, tout comme moi mais plus foncés. Ces yeux me disent quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je chercherai plus tard. Je pris un livre, m'allongeai sur le canapé et commençai ma lecture.

POV Drago :

Quelle journée de merde, Pansy qui me colle toute la journée et Blaise qui me demande sans arrêt si j'ai une fille en vue. Je fis pivoter le tableau, avançai et me stoppai net. Granger, lisant dans le canapé. Ce n'est pas le problème qu'elle soit dans le canapé, c'est que dans cette position allongée elle était très sexy.

(Bêta : ah oui ? on savait pas ! ^^' T'es lent à la détente petit dragon !

Drago : *air outré* ah oui ? Et d'où tu me parle comme sa ? Sale moldue !

Bêta : *air outré* nan mais pour qui tu te prends toi avec tes airs de sang pur là je suis trop cool pour être moldue *ou pas* vasy laisse béton !

Hum…*fin du délire intergalactique de la bêta*)

Drago reprends toi c'est une sang-de-bourbe je te rappelle.

(Bêta : oh mais c'est qu'il devient skyzo celui la ! mdr *tête trop fière de sa remarque*

Drago : Mais tu vas la fermer et laisser les lecteurs finir le chapitre oui !

Fin du deuxième délire intergalactique de la bêta *je sais je suis cinglée mais je le vis bien*)

Ecouter mon cœur ou mon cerveau ? Mon corps choisis tout seul et s'avança vers la lionne. Plus je m'approchai plus je la trouvai belle. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et une paire de lunette noire sur le nez. Je lui pris le livre des mains.

« -Malefoy rends moi mon livre !

- _L'histoire de Poudlard_ T'a qu'à venir le chercher.

-Ok, tant pis je vais prendre le tien. »

Et elle se dirigea dans MA chambre et ressortis avec MON livre puis elle courut dans sa chambre et ne ressortis pas de la soirée. Quelques minutes après être rentré dans son antre, j'eu l'idée d'ouvrir son livre mais je tombai sur une photo avec deux bébés qui je dois l'avouer étaient très mignons (NDB :oh petit dragon devient sentimental XD). Je suppose que l'un était Hermione grâce à ses yeux mais l'autre… Mais oui je sais, c'est…

* * *

Encore un coupage pour garder le suspens XD.

Vos Avis?!


	8. Chapter 8

COUCOU Voilà le chapitre 8, vous allez savoir des trucs du moins un petit peu ^^ Je tenais à vous remerciez pour vos reviews elles sont super sympas Bon allez je vous laisse lire BISOUS

* * *

Chapitre 8:

C'est Theo mais qu'est ce qu'il fout sur la photo avec Granger, en bébé en plus. Ils se connaissent ? Je ne les ai jamais vus se parler pourtant…

Le lendemain :

« -Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas vu une photo avec deux bébés qui était dans mon livre ?

-Si, tiens mais évite de laisser traîner tes affaires la prochaine fois.

-Oui oui. D'ailleurs Malefoy, les notes que tu as mises dans ton livre concernant les passages secrets, où les as-tu eues ?

-Chacun ses secrets Granger. »

Puis je sortis de notre appartement pour retrouver Théo, bien sûr je n'avais pas oublié de faire une copie de la photo. Je dis le mot de passe de la salle des Serpentard et filai en direction du dortoir des Mecs. Je vis en tout premier lieu Blaise :

« -Blaise t'aurais pas vu Théo ?

-Nope Drake mais vas voir dans la tour d'astronomie, je l'ai vu là-bas la dernière fois on aurait dis qu'il attendait la vierge.

-Quoi ?

- Rien laisse tomber. Vas voir c'est tout.

-Ok merci. »

Il a des délires un peu chelou parfois mais bon…Je me dirigeai donc dans la tour d'astronomie, ouvrit la porte et vu Théo, la tête sur les genoux.

« -Théo ça vas ? »

Il leva la tête et je pus voir des larmes je me dirigeai vers mon ami.

« - Drake, pourquoi sa tombe sur moi.

-De quoi tu parles ?

- Mes parents Drago, c'est pas mes parents. J'ai été trouvé devant chez moi le jour de mon anniversaire, du moins le jour de l'anniversaire qu'ils m'ont donné. Le seul truc que je connaisse c'est les initiales de ma mère : C.O »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux ça me faisait de la peine (et oui, c'est peut-être un Bad boy mais il a des sentiments).

« -Ecoute moi Théo, je vais t'aider à la retrouver.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr, tu es mon pote et je suis sûr que s'il m'arrivait la même chose tu ferais pareil.

-Merci Drake. »

Je lui proposai de venir avec moi dans la grande salle et il accepta. Je me demande si…

POV Hermione :

Il faisait une tête bizarre quand il m'a rendu ma photo. Il a peut-être reconnu mon frère il faudrait que je pense à le lui demander. Je partis donc prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Comme d'habitude j'eus le droit à un interrogatoire :

« -Mione tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui, Dumbledore m'as donné une photo de mon frère et moi bébés mais je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est. »

Simple mais efficace. Ils me laissèrent manger en paix.

« -Mione tu viens ? On doit aller en potion.

-Allez y je vous rejoins. »

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'allais parler à Pauline. Je la trouvai tout au bout de la table de notre maison et la pris à part.

-« bonjour Pauline comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

-d'accord, vous…Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui, j'ai un dossier à remplir sur les élèves et j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Bien sûr si je peux vous aider je le ferais.

-Bien, comment s'appelle ta maman ?

-Elle s'appelle Cynthia. »

C'est bien elle.

« -Une dernière question et je te laisse filer. Où est ce que tu habites ?

-J'habite dans le manoir O'Dennel. Il n'est pas loin du manoir des Malefoy.

-D'accord merci tu peux y aller. »

Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, après tout, j'ai découvert d'autre chose.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de potion et entrai. Je m'assis à côté de Malefoy et commença à jouer avec mes cheveux. Chose que je fais lorsque quelque chose m'embête.

« -Granger si tu continue, tes cheveux vont être gras (on voit tout de suite le connaisseur.) Quesque tu as ?

-Quand tu m'as rendu la photo, tu avais l'air tout bizarre, pourquoi ?

-Je me demandai pourquoi tu avais une photo de toi et de Théo bébés c'est tout.

-Théo comme Théodore Nott ?!

-Bas oui y'en a pas d'autre. Alors pourquoi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Théodore Nott est mon frère ! Le Serpentard vicieux?! Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore m'as dit que je ne le connaissais pas assez pour le juger. Il faut vraiment que j'aille parler au directeur. Pendant le reste du cours je ne pus me concentrer. Mon regard était toujours sur Nott.

POV Drago :

Granger n'avait pas l'air au courant que c'était Théo sur la photo… Ca confirme ce que je pensais. Et si Granger savais quelque chose par rapport à sa famille. Elle pourra peut-être m'aider. Se faire aider par une née moldue c'est…original.

POV Hermione :

J'étais devant le directeur et je venais de tout lui raconter. Pauline et Théodore mais aussi le manoir.

« -Et bien, vous n'êtes pas la plus intelligente de Poudlard pour rien Miss Granger.

-Merci Professeur mais est ce que Théo le sait ?

-Non, Il ne sait pas non plus qui est sa mère, juste ses initiales.

-Ne pourrais-je pas l'aider ?

-Si Miss bien-sûr.

-Bien j'y vais alors. »

Je descendis les marches en courant et douée comme je suis je ratai la dernière marche mais au lieu d'atterrir sur le sol dur des cachots, j'atterris dans les bras de Drago.

« -Granger je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… »

* * *

Vos Avis?!


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou à tous, ça vas bien? Moi oui bref je vous poste le chapitre 10 où ma bêta c'est tapé udélibérer toute seule et elle a dis que je devait me pendre vous en pensez quoi vous ^^ Bon allez bonne lecture et bon laissage de reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 9:

POV Drago:

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Dumbledore lorsque je tombai sur Granger. Elle allait tomber des escaliers mais au lieu de la laisser s'écrouler sur le sol je tendis les bras et elle tomba dedans. Je vais parler avec Granger à la place du directeur, après tout la photo lui appartient.

"- Granger je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Ah oui et de quoi?

-De qui serait plus exacte je veux parler de Théo...

-Où est-il?!

-Dis moi d'abord ce qu'il se passe avec lui?!

-Je te le dirai après mais d'abord où est il?

-Dans la tour d'astronomie mais je retiens ce que tu m'as promis."

Puis elle partie sans se retourner. Enfin une conversation civilisée, ça vas mieux entre nous, c'est bien...Mais tu divague mon pauvre ami, toi ami avec une sang de bourbe ce ne seras pas de sitôt.

POV Hermione:

Je me dirigeai vers la tour d'astronomie pour une fois où on avait une conversation civilisée, il a peut être changé finalement. J'entrai, Nott n'est pas là... Sûrement dans la salle des serpents. Je repris mon chemin. Merde, c'est quoi le mot de passe, j'attendis donc qu'un serpentard ramène sa fraise ce qui arriva vite. Je vis Blaise Zabini arriver. Je me mis devant la porte, lui barrant le passage.

"- Tiens tiens qu'es que tu fous là Granger?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Zabini (vous avez vu j'ai fait une rime XD...ok jvais me pendre) (NDB : oui va te pendre mdr !)... J'aimerai que tu m'emmène voir Nott.

-Pourquoi?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait... J'aimerai bien mais il est dans les dortoirs et comme toute bonne préfète tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer, tu es une fille.

-Quelle sens de l'observation Zabini mais comme tu l'as fait remarquer, je suis préfète alors fait moi rentrer.

-Bien bien mais si il y a des Serpentard, tu vas devoir te faire passer pour une de me conquêtes.

-ok...tant que tu m'emmène le voir."

Nous entrâmes dans la salle et comme l'avait dis Zabini, des Serpentard nous y attendais. Il me pris par la taille et avertis aux autres de ne pas nous déranger. Il m'emmena dans le dortoir. Je m'écartais de lui vivement.

"-Et bas alors Granger on fait sa vierge effarouchée?

- Quoi?!

-Bas t'aurai dût voir ta tête, on aurait dis une tomate trop mûre..."

Il se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

"-Au fait Granger, je savais pas que tu était aussi bien foutue.

-Quoi?!

-Tu vas arrêter avec tes quoi!"

Puis il partit s'allonger sur son lit. Je parcourrai des yeux le dortoir et tombai sur Théo, allongé avec un papier dans les mains, le même papier que moi, celui avec les initiales de maman dessus.

Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis sur le lit d'en face. Je ne savais pas à qui il était mais il avait l'air inoccupé, c'est le seul lit qui est fait. Théo se tourna vers moi et me regarda d'un œil très suspicieux.

"-Salut Nott.

-Granger, qu'es ce que tu fais ici?

-C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il me veut le vieux fou?

-Nott! Il m'a demandé de te donner des informations qui pourrai t'aider à trouver ta mère.

-Comment ça? Tu connais ma mère? Mais comment?

-Avec un papier, le même que le tiens, L'aide d'un cerveau et des archives de la bibliothèque. Tu n'as rien trouvé sur elle?

-Non Granger. Juste ses initiales: C.O.

-Ta mère s'appelle Cynthia O'Dennel. Elle t'a déposé devant la porte des Nott quelques jours après ta naissance et tu t'appelle Amaury...

-C'est tout?

-Non mais il faut que tu sois près pour entendre la suite.

-Granger, cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je cherche la vérité.

-Bien, quand tu es né, on t'a promis à un brillant avenir. Tu avais d'énormes pouvoirs que Voldemort recherchait c'est pourquoi ta mère t'a déposé chez les Nott.

-... D'accord c'est fini?

-À vrai dire non...

-Et bien vas y Granger fini.

-Bien, quelques minutes avant toi était née une petite fille, Jude qui elle aussi à été adoptée mais par des moldus, non pas par des sangs purs. Cette fois j'ai fini.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça Granger?

-Je le sais car Jude, c'est moi.

-...

-Dis quelque chose.

-Attends ça veut dire que toi, Hermione Granger est ma sœur, que je m'appelle Amaury O'Dennel, que ma mère s'appelle Cynthia O'Dennel et que j'ai de grands pouvoirs c'est bien ça?

-Oui en effet.

-Et au sujet de notre père?

-Je ne sais pas, Dumbledore ne m'a rien dis.

-D'accord...

-BLAISE JE VAIS TE TUER!"

La porte venait de voler en éclat.

POV Drago:

Quelques minutes après le départ de Granger, je partis vers mon ancienne salle commune pour voir Blaise. Je dis le mot de passe et entrai mais les commérages était nombreux. Je pus entendre des brides de conversation: Blaise, Granger, chambre...

Rien que d'entendre ça, J'entrai dans une rage folle, Blaise a osé toucher à Hermione?! Il va s'en prendre une. J'entrai dans le dortoir en hurlant "BLAISE JE VAIS TE TUER". Je le vis allonger sur le ventre, si ça se trouve Granger est en dessous... Je m'approchai et l'attrapai par le col.

"-Qu'as tu fais de Granger?!

-Rien...

-Alors où est-elle?!

-Je suis là Malefoy."

Je me retournai et la vit, sur MON lit, du moins mon ancien lit. J'étais tellement énervé que j'avais oublié de regarder dans la chambre.

Je suis dans la bouse d'hippogriffes. Vite une excuse...

"-Justement je te cherchai...

-Non, j'avais pas remarquée, dit-elle d'un ton ironique, qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Que tu m'explique trois choses.

-Et bien vas-y je t'écoute.

-Première chose: où est venue l'idée à Dumbledore de te mettre sous ma protection ?

Deuxième chose: C'est quoi l'histoire avec Théo ?

Et Troisième chose: qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon lit ?!

-Alors je ne sais pas, demande à Théo et excuse moi mais j'ai pris un lit au hasard maintenant, je vais voir Dumbledore pour la première chose."

Puis elle partit. Je m'assis sur mon lit et me tournai vers Théo il avait l'air bouleversé.

"-Théo ça vas?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Bas tu as l'air retourné...alors, que t'as dis Granger?

-Oh tu le sauras un jour t'inquiète, excuse moi mais je vais voir Dumby, il faut que je lui parle."

Et lui aussi partis. Mais qu'es qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui? Ça fait la deuxième fois...GRRRR je boude.

(Bêta : oh petit Dragon boude HAHA !

Dray (-tu permets que je mette Dray ? –NON ! –Bah tant pis) : Ta gueule toi je boude si je veux d'abord ! Na !

Bêta : Quelle maturité ! :D

*breeeeeeef*)

POV Hermione:

Je me dirigeai, encore, vers le bureau du directeur. (sa deviens une habitude dis donc !^^)

"-Ah Miss, je vous attendais je suppose que Monsieur Nott sait tout?

-Oui en effet professeur mais je suis ici pour parler de Drago Malefoy. Pourquoi m'as t'il dit que j'étais sous sa protection. C'est une blague n'est ce pas?

-Non Miss, depuis que vous portez le nom O'Dennel, vous avez besoins de plus de protection...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de protection, je sais me défendre.

-Je sais bien Miss mais cela vous obligera aussi à rapprocher les deux maisons. La discussion est close...

-Professeur, c'est quoi cette histoire?"

Je me retournai et vu Théo qui paraissait complètement désorienté.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux.

"-Professeur je suis sûr que vous connaissez ma mère et mon père, les vrais je veux dire. Je voudrai les voir.

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes prêts Monsieur Nott.

-Cela fait 17ans je crois au contraire que nous sommes plus que prêts.

-Bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Miss, votre frère est bien plus sûr que vous, vous devriez le canaliser."

Le directeur nous dîmes dit de sortir et quelques minute après de rentrer. Mais quand nous entrâmes le directeur n'était plus seul. En effet avec lui se trouvai une femme, elle avait les cheveux bouclés et bruns et des yeux bleus, et un homme, il avait les cheveux châtain clair et des yeux noisettes. La femme nous sauta dessus et l'homme ne tarda pas à faire de même. Bizarrement, mes bras se resserrèrent d'eux même autour d'eux. Comme si une force les faisait se replier.

"- Miss Granger, Monsieur Nott. Voici Paul et Cynthia O'Dennel, vos parents."

* * *

Vos avis?


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou comme c'est les vacances je vus le poste. On dit merci XD je voulait aussi vous remerciez pour les gens qui ont mis des reviews à ma nouvelle fiction: This is your secret. bonne lecture BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 10:

POV Hermione:

Alors c'est eux? C'est vrai que Cynthia me ressemble et que Nott ressemble à Paul. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Nott sois mon frère, lui qui est méchant avec moi depuis la première année, lui qui m'a tabassé il n'y a pas longtemps. Je ne pense pas réussir à lui faire confiance de sitôt.

"-Jude, Amaury qu'est-ce que je suis contente de vous retrouver, pleura ma mère.

-Vous nous avez tellement manqué, continua mon père.

-Nous avons d'autres frères et sœurs?

-Oui on a une sœur elle est à Griffondor elle s'appelle Pauline.

-Bravo Hermione, Albus n'a pas menti tu es très intelligente.

-Merci Cynthia."

Je n'arrivai pas à l'appeler maman. En même temps peut-on appeler maman une femme que l'on ne connaît pas? Pour moi mes parents c'est les Granger.

POV Théo:

Granger est ma sœur? Je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir fait du mal. C'est horrible. Je ne suis pas un garçon méchant d'habitude je suis même plutôt sympa, en tout cas avec mes amis.

"-Hermione je peux te parler?

-Oui?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est vraiment horrible et sache que je m'en veux.

-Si tu t'en veux alors pourquoi avoir fait ça?

-Parce que j'ai été élevé à détester les sang-de... Nés moldus. Veux-tu bien me pardonner?

-...d'accord mais sache juste que je vais avoir du mal à te faire confiance pendant quelques temps.

-C'est normal."

Je me sens mieux, c'est vraiment une fille bien. Je me demande pourquoi Drago me pose autant de questions. D'habitude il est...renfermé et ne cherche pas à savoir beaucoup d'informations. C'est bizarre.

"-Dites professeur, Pauline est au courant? Demandais-je.

-Oui elle sait qu'elle à un frère et une sœur mais elle ne sait pas qui ils sont.

- pourrait-on aller la voir avec Théo?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre mais à vos parents.

-On peut Paul?

-Bien sûr Théo, elle n'attend que ça."

Je pris Hermione par le poignet et l'entraîna à ma suite. En moins de deux minutes nous étions arrivés devant le tableau des Gryffondor.

"-C'est quoi le mot de passe?

-Lys.

-Wahou quel mot de passe.

-Te moque pas."

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle où se trouvai Potter, Weasley x2 et Longdubat.

"-Mione, quesqu'il fout là?

-Plus tard. Où est Pauline O'Dennel Gin'?

-Dans le dortoir."

Hermione la remercia et nous partîmes direction le dortoir. Il y avait plusieurs filles mais Hermione leur pria de partir pour se retrouver seule avec Pauline.

"-Bonjour Hermione, tu voulais me parler? Pourquoi Théodore Nott est avec toi?

-Bonjour Pauline Théo est avec moi car on voulait te parler.

-Ah oui de quoi?

-Dumbledore nous as dis que tu avais un frère et une sœur? Repris-je.

-Oui en effet mais je ne les connais pas pourquoi?

-Parce que nous on les connaît.

-Ah oui?! C'est qui?

-Et bien c'est dur d'entendre ça pour une petite fille de ton âge surtout que tu ne les connais pas et...

-C'est nous.

-Théo! Fallait être plus doux"

Pauline nous regardai avec des yeux de merlan frit (expression de VIEUX je sais!). Puis sans que nous nous y attendions elle nous sauta dans les bras.

"-Enfin je vous retrouve! Je me doutais qu'Hermione était ma sœur car elle à les même yeux que maman mais vu que toi, Théo je t'avais jamais vu...

-Et bien tu es aussi intelligente qu'Hermione, Pauline, je me sens rejeté du coup. Fis-je d'un ton faussement vexé.

-Mais non Théo, tu es intelligent toi aussi, je suis même sûre que tu vas avoir optimal à tes aspics."

Je souriais. J'avais vraiment mal jugé ma sœur, je la pensai renfermée sur elle même méchante avec tout le monde sauf avec les Gryffondor mais non.

POV Hermione:

Théo est très...franc... Gentil mais franc. Je le pensais pas comme ça, je le croyais superficiel et méchant avec tout le monde sauf avec les Serpentard mais non.

Nous sommes restés parler avec Pauline et quand nous sommes reparti, il faisait nuit.

"-Théo je vais te laisser.

-Oh oui bien sûr. Bonne nuit Hermione ou plutôt Jude.

-Bonne nuit Théo ou Amaury."

Je montai les escaliers, dis le mot de passe, soulagement, et entrai. À ma grande surprise, je tombai sur Drago assis dans le canapé, les bras autour des genoux, on aurait dis qu'il boudait.

"-Bas alors Malefoy tu boudes?

-Je ne boude pas, j'exprime mon mécontentement.

-Pourquoi tu boudes?

-Je ne... Personne ne me répond quand je pose des questions, ça m'énerve.

-Encore cette histoire avec Théo?

-Oui.

-Et bien Malefoy je ne te savais pas aussi rancunier mais je vais te le dire. Mais promet moi de ne le dire à personne.

-Je te le jure.

- Théo et moi avons découvert qu'on est frère et sœur. Maintenant bonne nuit."

Et je partis me coucher.

POV Drago:

Ah la moue boudeuse marche à chaque fois. Quand je la fait, tout le monde me dis ce qui ce passe. Bref, Granger et Théo. Frère et sœur? J'avais donc raison, c'est bien ce que je pensai. La photo+La mine de Théo= ça. J'allais me coucher lorsque un coup un la fenêtre m'en empêcha. Sur l'enveloppe était écrit Hermione Granger. Je me dirigeai donc vers sa chambre pour la lui donner. J'ouvris sa porte mais je n'aurais pas dû donnais le mot de passe a Pénélope et entrai… j'aurais pas dut ! Je la trouvai en jupe et soutien-gorge le dos face à moi. Je me demande quel effet ça lui ferai de me mettre derrière elle. Je m'avançais donc, la retournai et m'avançai vers son cou mais je remontai au dernier moment jusqu'à son oreille et lui chuchota:

"-Y'a une lettre pour toi dans le salon tu devras aller voir ça avait l'air important. Au fait très beau haut." Et je partis, j'avais fait mon petit effet, elle était devenue toute rouge mais la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que moi, j'avais aimé ça et ça s'était ressenti dans mon pantalon. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive c'est pas la première fois que je vois une fille en aussi petite tenue.

POV Hermione:

Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qui c'est passé. Malefoy qui me fait de l'effet, c'est impossible... Mais j'ai remarqué que lui aussi. J'ai aussi remarqué que ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Là ils étaient bleu marine, presque noirs.

BREF, au lit. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et m'endormis comme une masse. Je fus réveillée par des cris, ceux de Malefoy. Lui aussi fait des cauchemars on dirait mais je ne connais pas son mot de passe... Je vais demander à Gabriel s'il peut me laisser rentrer.

"-Bonsoir Gabriel.

-Bonsoir miss vous avez été réveillé par Drago?

-Oui laisse moi entrer sil te plaît.

-Je suis désolé Miss mais ne ne sais pas si j'ai le droit...

-Gabriel ouvre.

-Miss je suis dé...

-bon le mot de passe, Heu...guerre? Lucius? Narcissa?

-C'est bon Miss vous pouvez rentrer."

Le mot de passe c'est le prénom de sa mère? Bref, J'entrai et le vit se remuer dans son lit en gémissant le prénom de Voldemort et de Lucius.

"-Malefoy...Drago réveille toi.

-hein quoi? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Granger?

-Tu faisais un cauchemar du coup je ne pouvais pas dormir.

-Ah excuse moi, c'est juste...non rien.

-D'accord bon je te laisse bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Hermione."

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai. Il allait me dire ce qu'il se passais mais il ne l'a pas fait... Je lui demanderai demain.

J'ouvris un œil et pensai que je n'avait pas été regarder la lettre et... Jcrois que j'ai oublier un truc...MERDE, j'ai vu ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Ginny hier, ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Je me lève et part dans la salle. Je trouve la lettre et l'ouvre. Mais elle vient de...

* * *

Vos avis?


	11. Chapter 11

COUCOU, bon comme c'est les vacances et que je suis gentille, mes chevilles vont bien ne vous inquiétez pas XD BREF, je vous met le chapitre 11 fissa, ma bêta c'est tapé quelques délires dans celui là mais dans le prochain encore plus je crois XD. BONNE LECTURE Bon maintenant je vais mettre les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 10, si ça peut vous incitez à en mettre plus XD:

**_Mistukimoon_**: Merci pour ta review, mais je te dis pas, quand je l'ai montré à ma bêta pour les fautes elle m'as fait OH MY FUCKING GOD et d'autre chose que je passe pour le bien de tous. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. BSX

_**Jenifael09**_: Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite aussi ^^.BISOUXX.

_**ophdess**_: Ahahhh tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Mais je ne sais pas si c'est la personne à laquelle tu t'attendait^^ BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 11: (inconnu)

Elle vient de Cynthia:

Bonjour Hermione, je voulais t'inviter avec Théo à passer Noël avec nous, notre premier Noël. Nous te faisons des gros bisous. Je t'aime.

Cynthia

Elle m'invite pour Noël, c'est bien. Je pourrais voir ce que c'est un Noël chez les sangs purs mais je vais leur demander si on peut inviter les Granger. Un bruit me fit sursauter mais ce n'était que Malefoy qui sortait de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard il sortit et me laissa la place, aujourd'hui on était le premier décembre et les premiers flocons tombaient déjà du ciel pour former un voile blanc sur le sol. Je descendis vers la grande salle et m'assis à côté de Ginny, qui était d'ailleurs seule.

"-Tiens une revenante.

-Je suis vraiment désolée! C'est juste qu'hier j'ai rencontré mes parents et mon frère.

-Vraiment? Comment s'appellent-ils?

-Cynthia et Paul O'Dennel.

-Et ton frère?

-Je suis pas sûre que tu apprécieras...

-Bas dis, tu n'as pas choisis de toute façon.

-C'est Théodore Nott.

-...

-Ginny, dis quelque chose!

-Derrière toi."

Je me retournai et vis Théo se diriger vers moi et me faire une bise . Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se turent. Théo partit vers sa table.

"- Dis-moi Mione pourquoi il t'a fait la bise, Nott?" Me demanda Dean Thomas.

Je laissais la question en suspend, toute les autres aussi d'ailleurs puis partis vers la salle de potions. Tous les toutous de Malefoy étaient rassemblés au même endroit mais leur maître n'était pas là. Je rentrai et m'assis à ma place. Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy s'assit près de moi.

"-Granger.

-Malefoy.

-J'ai parlé avec Théo.

-Et...

-Bas en fait t'es pas une sang de bourbe.

-Ouah quel sens de l'observation.

-Miss, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le à voix haute. Me siffla Rogue

-Non professeur, je n'ai rien à dire.

- Dis-moi Malefoy de quoi rêvais-tu hier pour faire un tel cauchemar?

-De rien maintenant la ferme."

Simple, mais efficace. Je me tus et suivit le cours. Après avoir rattrapé les points que Neville avait perdu (et oui Rogue était d'humeur joviale.)

Je partis voir Théo pour la lettre et ensuite j'irais a mon dortoir pour répondre à ma mère. Je descendis les escaliers pour aller dans le dortoir des serpents, Théo m'avait dis que souvent, pendant les pauses (très nombreuse en septième année) il allait dans son dortoir et je crois bien qu'il est sorti avant moi. Arrivée en bas, je pris le couloir de droite mais je n'aurai pas dus, pourquoi? Parce que Parkinson s'y trouvai.

"-Tiens tiens, la sang-de-bourbe voleuse de Drakinounet (NDB : nan mais LOL quoi ! d'ailleurs pas mal le surnom ^^) et de Théo.

-Tu devrais revoir tes surnoms face de bouledogue, ils deviennent un peu trop long. (NDB : bien sortis ! XD)

-Ta gueule, tu m'as volé MES hommes, tu vas souffrir." (NDB :Ah parce qu'elle en a plusieurs ?! ben dis donc ! elle est au courant que la polygamie est interdite par la loi ? mdr)

Elle commençait à se rapprocher de moi, je fouillais dans ma poche pour trouver ma baguette mais sans succès, mais où est-elle nom d'un chien!

"-C'est ça que tu cherche? Me dit-elle en me montrant ma baguette.

-Ma baguette, rends la moi.

-Non, tu devrais faire plus attention, une baguette dans un sac ça se prends facilement."

Vlan, un coup dans la mâchoire, la mienne hein, pas la sienne, elle est peut-être co*** mais pas a ce point là. Un autre dans l'estomac. Après quelques autres coups, je fermai les yeux et m'évanouis sans voir que Parkinson n'était plus là depuis quelques secondes déjà.

POV Drago:

Je me dirigeai vers le dortoir des serpentard avec Théo. Nous étions encore devant la salle des potions lorsque je ressentis une impression bizarre, la même que quand Granger se faisait mal. Hermione... Merde si c'est comme les dernières fois, sa voudrais dire qu'elle a un problème. Je suivis mon instinct et me dirigeai direct vers le couloir qui emmenait au dortoir. Théo me suivait bien difficilement tellement je courrai vite. Ça y est je la vois... MERDE.

"-Expulso!" Parkinson fut projetée contre le mur. Je m'approchai de Granger, elle est encore bien amochée (limite on dirait qu'il croit qu'elle fait exprès mdr). Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai à l'infirmerie. Théo qui c'était arrêté en cours de route à cause d'un fort poing de côté se dirigea vers moi.

"-Hermione! Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé? Répond moi!

-Ça risque pas elle s'est évanouie mais j'ai vu Parkinson la tabasser.

-Oh la pute, faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie."

On continuait donc notre chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie et on dit à Mme Pomfresh qu'on resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

POV Théo:

Je vais tuer Parkinson, de quel droit elle à osé mettre la main sur ma sœur. Ah, Mme Pomfresh revient.

"-Alors?

-Doucement Monsieur Nott. Miss Granger à deux côte fêlée, quelques hématomes et à subit deux ou trois sortilège de doloris, si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à temps...

-Oui mais nous sommes arrivés à temps, ne parlez pas de malheur s'il vous plaît.

-Bien, bref j'ai tout remis en ordre et elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes, savez vous qui a fait cela?

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Bien merci Monsieur Malefoy."

Malefoy qui dénonce quelqu'un? C'est de plus en plus bizarre. Je m'assis à côté d'Hermione et pris sa main dans la mienne.

"-Bon Théo, j'y vais, à toute à l'heure.

-Oui."

POV Hermione:

J'ai mal partout c'est horrible. Je sens quelque chose contre la main. J'ouvre difficilement un œil.

"-Mme Pomfresh, elle se réveille!"

C'est donc Théo qui touche ma main. J'ouvre complètement les yeux. Il n'y a que Théo, pas Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny. Ils ne doivent sûrement pas être au courant.

"-Théo...

-Oui je t'écoute.

-Qu'est ce que je fais là?

-Parkinson t'as tabassé mais Pomfresh à tout réparée ne t'en fait pas.

-Comment tu as fait pour me trouver?

-Oh j'ai juste suivis Drago, on aurait dit qu'il savait exactement où aller."

Encore? Il faudra vraiment que je demande à Dumbledore. C'est pas normal. Théo allai partir mais je le retins.

"-Théo, Cyn...maman nous a envoyé une lettre pour nous dire qu'on passait Noël avec elle tu es d'accord?

-Bien sûr, je me charge de répondre mais je vais leur demander pour inviter les Nott ça ne te dérange pas?

-Non bien sûr mais pourrais tu demander aussi pour les Granger? Merci."

Puis il partit. Quelques heures après, je sortis à mon tour de l'infirmerie. C'était l'heure du repas du soir et tout les Gryffondor s'inquiétaient.

"-Bas alors Mione où étais-tu? Me demanda Harry.

-À l'infirmerie. Je...suis tombée dans les escaliers.

- Ah bas alors Mione on fait plus attention où on marche?

-Très drôle Ron, regarde plutôt ton assiette."

J'étai assise en face de la table des Serpentard, en face de Drago plus précisément, il ne releva pas la tête de tout le repas mais Théo, lui si.

On communiquait par langage des yeux (vous avez jamais fait ça avec vos amis vous? Moi si), Puis après le repas, on montait tous dans nos chambres ). Malefoy était déjà là, assis sur son fauteuil. Je m'assis sur le canapé en ace de lui.

"-Merci.

-De quoi?

-De m'avoir trouvé, Théo m'as dit que c'était toi cherche même pas à nier.

-Ah Bah De rien. Mais j'aimerai bien que tu arrête de te faire tabasser, ça éviteras que j'ai cette impression bizarre et que je vienne te chercher."

Il me fit sourire, lui Drago Malefoy. Mon ennemi de toujours mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Puis il se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota:

"-De plus que j'ai pas forcément envie que tu t'emmochisse avec tout ses bleus."

Oh le salop (je sais ça fait bcp d'insultes dans ce chapitre mais...) (NDB :nan t'inquiète on a vu pire ^^), enfin je dois le prendre comment? Bref je partis dans ma chambre et vit un hibou à la fenêtre, je l'ouvris et lis:

La prochaine fois je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre de te tuer.

Mais qui est-ce?

(NDB :Mais t'es trop méchante ! heureusement que moi j'ai le prochain chapitre Mouahaha ! t'es l'auteureuse la plus sadique que j'ai jamais vu ou lu plutôt !)

* * *

AVIS?


	12. Chapter 12

COUCOU mes ptits loups ça vas bien? Bon bas voilà je vous met un nouveau chapitre hihi BONNE LECTURE.

_**Fifi72**_: MERCI POUR TA REVIEW elle était TROP choute du coup j'était comme ça à me balder devant ma bêta "ta vu, ta vu j'ai une trop bonne review haha" BREF merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii j'éspère que tu vas aimer la suite BISOUXXX.

_**jenifael09**_: Merci, j'espère que le prochain suspens (moi sadique? pas du tout) vas te plaire BISOUS.

_**Mistukimoon**_: Et oui moi aussi j'aime sa réaction^^ Au moins tu as trouvé un jeu à faire même si c'est la chasse au fautes XD je te laisse lire la suite et me dire ce que tu en penses XD BSX.

* * *

Chapitre 12: (inconnu)

Après ma nuit agitée à cause de la lettre je décidais de descendre à la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuné au bout de 10 minutes Ron me parla:

"-Bon Mione tu nous dis ce qu'il y a ou pas?

-Mais y'a rien.

-Ah bon bas pourtant t'as pas répondue aux dix questions qu'on t'avait posé, pourq...

-Roh mais arrête de m'énerver, j'ai rien je te dis!"

Et je partis. Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve quand il est comme ça. Je continuai ma route dans les couloirs lorsque je sentis une main sur mon bras, je me retournai et vit Théo.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça? Y'a r...

-Me dis pas rien je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais tu sais qui je suis (je suis bond, James bond excusez moi mais j'avais trop envie de le mettre bon allez je vais me jeter sous un train) (NDB : mdr t'est trop conne XD mais te jette pas sous un train c'est pas pratique… tu veut pas une corde plutôt ?) je suis ton jumeau et y'a un lien qui nous unis quoi que tu dises alors maintenant réponds moi.

-J'ai reçu une lettre, tiens."

Il l'a lut et son visage se décomposa. Il m'emmena dans le dortoir des Serpentard, non sans provoquer des sifflements.

"-Alors tu sais qui a écrit cette lettre?

-Non.

-Moi je dis, faut prévenir Dumby mais le seul truc c'est qu'il est pas au courant pour la première attaque.

-Théo, c'est Dumbledore, il sait tout. Tu viens avec moi?

-Ok, je me change et j'arrive."

Il partit dans la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur l'ancien lit de Malefoy, il sentait son odeur... Oh la, je divague tu vas pas bien ma ptite Mione. La porte s'ouvrit sur Zabini. Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à me parler.

"-Granger je vais finir par croire que c'est pour moi que tu viens ici, surtout un Samedi.

-Non, pas du tout c'est...

-Pour moi, c'est pour moi qu'elle vient là.

-Ah c'est ta copine, scuse je savais pas.

-Bas maintenant tu le sais. Tu viens Mione?

-À plus tard ma belle.

-Blaise!

-Bas quoi, je suis sûr qu'elle succombera à mon charme fou.

Et je le suivis mais l'arrêtait dans le couloir d'en face.

"-C'est quoi cette connerie? Pourquoi t'as dis que j'étais ta copine.

-T'aurais préféré qu'il sache qu'on est frère et sœur?

-Non...c'est vrai.

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire, bon on y vas?"

Et on reparti vers le bureau du directeur. Je dis le mot de passe et entrai. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau comme à son habitude et mangeai un bonbon.

"-Bonjour mes enfants, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

-Hermione à reçu une lettre d'un inconnu tenez."

Il lui donna et Dumbledore la lut, il releva ensuite la tête et nous regarda.

"-Je pense qu'il faudrait prévenir vos parents jeune gens.

-Vous croyez?

-Oui Miss, l'auteur de cette lettre pourrait vous faire du mal. Miss Parkinson voulait sans aucun doute votre mort mais M. Malefoy est arrivé à temps. Mais si la personne qui vous veut du mal recommence, je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez autant de chance.

-Bien, mais vous n'avez pas d'idée concernant l'expéditeur de la lettre?

-Eh bien vu l'écriture, j'ai ma petite idée mais je ne suis pas sûr, vous pouvez disposer."

POV Dumbledore:

Si j'ai raison, ce n'est pas bon du tout, ça voudrait dire qu'elle est au courant de Jude et Amaury et qu'elle ne va pas tarder à lui dire. Je pris la poudre de chemisette et me dirigeai vers le manoir.

"-Qui c'est?

-C'est Albus, Cynthia.

-Viens, je suis dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Cynthia tu vas bien?

-Oui et toi Albus?

-Oui, bon je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, c'est à propos d'Hermione ou de Jude, comme tu veux.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

-Il y a deux jours, une de ses camarades l'a tabassé et avait l'intention de la tuer mais Drago Malefoy, est intervenu à temps.

-Drago Malefoy tu dis?

-Oui.

-Il la protège bien comme je te l'ai demandé?

-Oui Cynthia. Bon ce n'est pas pour cette affaire que je suis venue mais pour autre chose. Ta fille à reçu cette lettre. *Je la lui donnais.*

-Mais c'est bien l'écriture de celle que je pense?

-Oui en effet, Si Bellatrix est au courant, ça veux dire que Voldemort ne vas pas tarder à le savoir.

-Oh mon dieu, mais...il faut faire quelque chose!

-De quoi? Tiens bonjour Albus.

-Bonjour Paul.

- Que faites-vous ici?

-Cynthia vas vous expliquer, moi je dois retourner à Poudlard, je vous laisse."

Bon l'affaire Bellatrix est réglée, pourquoi? Car Paul est adjoint au ministre de la magie et quand il va savoir que la vie de sa fille est en danger, il ne va plus rester grand chose de la mangemort allergique au dentifrice. (MDR :AHAHAHAH MDR *se roule par terre* *meurs de rire* *crève* FIN* tout sa c'est de ta faute XD)

POV Hermione:

Bon à l'heure qu'il est, Dumbledore à dût prévenir mes parents. Je partis vers la salle des préfets, pris un livre et m'allongeai sur le canapé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago revenais.

"-Granger.

-Malefoy. Dis moi t'aurais pas vu un livre qui s'appelle les fleurs du mal?

-Non pourquoi?

-Parce que je le trouve pas. Mais bon temps pis, il doit pas être bien loin."

Puis il partit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais quand je le vois, je sais pas. Ça me fait pas comme avant. J'ai l'impression que je vais lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser à chaque fois.

#Mais merde, c'est mon pire ennemi, tu vas pas bien Hermione calme toi.#

Oui mais la façon qu'il a de venir me sauver à chaque fois c'est tellement sexy.

#c'est les hormones, t'inquiète#

Voilà où j'en suis à parler à ma conscience. (eh oui mais t'inquiète mia *mia c'est un de ses surnoms* avec cette auteure tout le monde devient skizo a un moment ou un autre)

POV Drago:

Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi à chaque fois que Granger est allongé sur ce canapé j'ai envie de m'allonger avec elle et de l'embrasser?

#De l'embrasser ou de coucher avec.#

De l'embrasser... C'est une sang de bourbe tout de même.

#oui mais une sang de bourbe sexy.#

Voilà où j'en suis réduit, à parler avec ma conscience. (oh tiens un parallélisme de raisonnement et je te rappelle petit dragon que ce n'est plus une tu-sais-quoi)

La journée passa et je ne descendis pas manger ni le midi ni le soir, trop obnubilé par ce cauchemar que je fais sans cesse avec Voldemort et la marque. Je me levai et partis dans le salon, elle était toujours au même endroit mais endormie, je la pris dans mes bras, ouvrit sa porte car elle n'avait pas changé de mot de passe et la posait sur son lit.

"-Si tu n'était pas si belle, je ne t'aurais jamais touché."

J'allais partir lorsque je ressentis une pression sur un de mes doigts. Je me retournai et la vit, les yeux ouverts me disant de rester avec elle.

J'acceptais et m'allongeai à ses côtés, je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard dans un sommeil sans rêves. J'avais juste oublié un petit détail, j'avais oublié de fermer la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

POV Ginny:

Je me demande bien pourquoi Mione n'à pas mangé avec nous à part au petit déjeuner. Elle fait peut-être la tête à Ron. Je partis direction sa chambre. Elle m'avait donné le mot de passe de sa salle commune, Soulagement. J'entrai et vis qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon, il n'est pas tard pourtant puis je vis que sa chambre était ouverte mais la lumière éteinte. Je m'approchai et la vit, dans le lit avec Malefoy à côté. Et bas, on dirait qu'ils sont plus si ennemis que ça. Je partis sans faire de bruit et rentrai dans mon dortoir. Je m'allongeai et ma dernière pensée était: la veinarde. (NDB :Je suis d'accord !)

POV Hermione:

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et voulu le lever mais deux bras me tenaient fermement. Je regardai à côté de moi et... Malefoy? Je me souviens maintenant, j'avais eu peur de dormir seule. Et il avait aussi dit que j'étais belle. Je me mis à rougir à cette pensée.

Il bougea et mis sa tête...sur ma poitrine! Je rougis encore plus et l'appelai.

"-Malefoy...

-Mmmm.

-Malefoy!

-Mmmm.

-MALEFOY!

-Quoi.

-Tu pourrais bouger s'il te plaît."

Il ouvrit un œil et remarquant où il était, il bougea encore moins.

"-Malefoy si tu ne bouges pas tout de suite je...

-Tu?

-Je te re-casse ton beau nez et je demande à Pomfresh de mal te le remettre. Ça ferait moche un nez mal fait sur un beau visage.

-Tu viens de dire que j'étais beau là, j'ai pas rêvé?

-Et toi hier t'as dis que j'étais belle, on est quitte.

-Ouais..."

Puis il se leva et partit se laver. Oh merde! Je dois aller à Pré au lard avec Ginny tout à l'heure et Drago met une plombe!

Au bout de 20minutes je frappai à la porte.

"-Malefoy si dans 5secondes tu ne sors pas, je rentre.

-...

-1,2,3,4,5 j'entre."

Et je rentrai. M'étonne pas qu'il m'ai pas entendu il est encore sous la douche, bon temps pis je me lave les dents, de toute façon on voit rien y'a trop de bué. Je crachai l'eau de la bouche et quand je relevai la tête Malefoy était juste derrière moi, nu...

"-Ahhhhhh!

-Bas alors Granger t'as voulu rentrer assume.

-Met une serviette Malefoy!

-Toi, t'as jamais vu un mec nu, j'aurais pourtant parié que tu t'étais fait Potty et la belette.

-Merci de cette image de pute que tu as de moi.

-Granger c'est pas..."

Mais je partis, quel idiote. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait changé c'est raté. Je partis dans le dortoir des Gryffondor mais croisai Théo en chemin.

"-Salut Mione!

-Salut.

-Bas qu'est ce qui y a?

-T'as qu'à demander à Malefoy."

Et j'entrai. Ginny m'attendais avec un grand sourire.

"-Salut Gin' excuse moi pour le retard mais Malefoy à pris trop de temps pour se laver.

-Bas pourquoi t'y es pas allé avec lui?

-QUOI?! Moi sous la douche avec Malefoy t'es folle?

-Pourtant hier dans ton lit vous étiez bien enlacés.

-Qu... AH ça, c'est parce que j'avais fait un cauchemar.

-Mouais bref, tu viens?

-Oui."

POV Drago:

Merde qu'elle bourdes j'ai fais... Je pensais pas qu'elle allait le prendre comme ça. Je sortis retrouver Blaise qui m'attendait.

"-Salut Drake t'as vu les nouvelles?

-Salut, non y'a quoi?

-Ta tante, elle...

* * *

VOS AVIS?

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

COUCOU, sous la demande de Guest (que je remercie bcp bcp de sa review.) je vous poste le chapitre 13 .

zaika: Tu vas le savoir tout de suite XD j'aime bien mettre du suspens dans mes fictions haha. BSX

Jenifael09: J'espère que la suite vas te plaire. bisous

Guest: Comme je suis gentille (et oui tu t'y attendait pas avoue XD) je poste le nouveau chapitre. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Par contre au niveaux de chapitre je ne sais point environ une trentaine ou peut être plus. Bonne suite de lecture BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

-Ta tante elle a été retrouvée, elle était dans la forêt.

-Ouais et alors ?

-Bas elle a été retrouvée morte. Tuée par un avada.

-Et on sait pas qui c'est ?

-Non, mais je pense pas que la personne qui à fait ça va être punie.

- Bas en même temps c'est pas une grande perte. Bon je te laisse faut que j'aille voir Granger, le vieux fou ma demandé d'être toujours avec elle. Tu saurais pas où elle est ?

-Je l'ai vu avec Ginny, elle partait pour pré au lard.

-Ginny hein ?

-Oui...

-C'est plus Weasley femelle maintenant ou la rouquine ?

-Non...

-Bon allez j'arrête à tout à l'heure blaisichou !

-A tout à l'heure Drakichou. »

Puis je partis, on a l'habitude maintenant de nous appeler comme ça, moi à cause de Pansy et lui...à cause de moi. Je partis donc vers Pré-au-lard. Je la vis devant Scribenpenne, elle regardait une plume de cygne bleu.

«-Granger, je t'ai enfin retrouvé »

-Malefoy ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu oublis la demande de Dumby au sujet de ta protection.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, fait chier. Bon alors tu restes pas trop près de nous.

-Je ne répondrai pas à tes ordres,

-Tu m'énerve !

-Au lieu de baver dessus, achète là.

-Quoi ?

-La plume, achète là.

-Tu oublie que tout le monde n'est pas riche comme toi Malefoy. »

Puis elle rejoignit Ginny de l'autre côté de la rue. Je les rejoignis en deux pas.

« -Salut Malefoy.

-Weasley.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis Malefoy ! Reste loin de nous.

-Pourquoi tu es ici en fait ?

-Et bien sache, Ginevra que ce cher Albus m'a demandé de surveiller cette chère Hermione. Dis-je d'un ton bourgeois.

-Oui et sache que surveiller ne veux pas dire coller !

-Voyons Granger, je peux pas te surveiller de loin mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus.

-Bon allez Hermione viens on va chez Honeydukes, Ron m'a demandé de lui ramener du chocolat.

- Oui, allons-y, »

Je les suivis donc. Ça doit faire une éternité que je ne suis pas rentré dans ce magasin. Je passai derrière Hermione et vis tout les bonbons qu'ils avaient. Waouh ils en ont des tonnes j'en avais jamais vu autant. Granger avait dût voir ma tête car elle me dit :

« -Au lieu de baver dessus, achètes-en.

-Tu pourrais ne pas piquer mes phrases ? Ça y est, tu as atteint le point ou tu m'aimes tellement qu'il faut que tu me copie ?

-Non...c'est...RAHHH. »

C'est fou comme elle s'énerve facilement. Bref après avoir acheté du nougat pour moi et du chocolat pour mes parents, Ginny voulu aller au magasin de quidditch, bien sûr je la suivis sans aucun problème et Hermione qui ne voulait pas trop y aller nous suivit quand même en râlant.

« -Regarde Malefoy une flèche d'argent !

-Oh j'en ai déjà une merci.

-Tu es sérieux ? Mais il vient juste de sortir !

-L'avantage de venir d'une famille fortuné, c'est que tu as tous ce que tu veux sans même le demander. »

Je voyais Granger faire les cent pas et demandai donc à Ginny de prendre tout son temps pour regarder, moi sadique ? Pas du tout. Au bout d'une demi-heure on sorti et parti vers les trois balais. Au bout de quelques minutes Mme Rosmerta vint nous voir.

« -Bonjour, qu'est ce que se sera pour vous les jeunes.

-Malefoy, Ginny ?

- Bièraubeurre.

-Moi aussi

-Bon trois bièraubeurre alors merci. »

Après avoir bu nos boissons, on décida de rentrer à Poudlard.

POV Hermione :

Enfin rentrée ! Avoir Malefoy dans les pattes toutes la journée c'était bien et mal. Mal parce qu'on pouvait pas parler de tout ce que l'on voulait et bien... parce que sa présence était loin d'être dérangeante,

#Bas en même temps, avoir le plus beau garçon de Poudlard avec soi c'est pas donné à tout le monde.#

C'est pas le plus beau.

#Ah bon cite m'en un mieux#

Euh RON !

#Pff laisse moi rire chérie. C'est vrai qu'il est bien bâtit mais Drago est de loin le plus beau#

(NDB : mdr t'es qu'une sale copieuse ! maintenant tu te fais des conversations avec les personnages sous le rôle de la conscience ! beuh méchante :p)

Et voilà, deuxième dialogue avec ma conscience. J'avais quitté Ginny et marchais à présent avec Malefoy dans les couloirs pour qu'on aille se changer pour déjeuner. Après s'être changés, on descendit et partit chacun à notre table. Je m'assis en face de Ron mais en face aussi de Théo et de Drago puisqu'ils étaient à la table devant nous. Ron me parlait mais moi je regardai Théo et on se parlait (comme la dernière fois avec les yeux).

« -Mione tu m'écoute ?

-...

-MIONE !

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu regardes Nott alors que je te parle !

-Il faudrait peut être leur dire Hermione...

-Oui tu as raison Gin'

-Quoi Mione, qu'est ce que tu nous dis pas ?

-Promettez de ne le dire à personne.

-Promis.

-Ron ?

-...Promis.

-Je sais qui est mon frère. C'est Théodore Nott.

-...

-...

-Les garçons ? »

Puis ils partirent. Les larmes commencèrent à couler toute seules et je partis de la grande salle en courant.

POV Drago :

Je vis Hermione partir en courant hors de la grande salle les yeux larmoyants , je regardai Théo et la rejoignis quelques instants après dans notre salle commune. Je la trouvais sur le canapé, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

« -Tu pleures ?

-Non je transpire des yeux, crétin.

-D'accords tout s'explique.

-Désolée...

-Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ?

-J'ai dis à Ron et Harry que...Théo était mon frère et ils sont sortis de la grande salle en me faisant la gueule. »

Et elle ré-éclata en sanglots. Voilà ce que ça fait quand on n'écoute pas le génialissime Drago Malefoy qui a toujours raison. (NDB :

Bêta : sa va les chevilles ? tu rentre encore dans tes chaussures Hors de Prix ?

Dray : oui mes chevilles vont bien. Pourquoi ?

Bêta : t'es a l'ouest toi. Sa veut juste dire que t'a l'égo qui enfle tellement que la prochaine fois que tu prends le train va te falloir deux places : une pour toi et une pour ton égo ! Imbécile (imbécile magnifique hein mais c'est pas la question)

Dray : Oh… d'accord… Mais ATTEND là ! Tu viens de dire que j'avais un égo surdimensionné ou j'ai rêvé !

Bêta : eh non petit dragon t'as pas rêvé… mais qu'est-ce que t'es long a la détente quand même !

Dray : primo je suis pas long a la détente t'a juste des expressions de moldu et secondo arrête de m'appeler « petit dragon »

Bêta : oh tu préfère « mon drakinouchet d'amuuuuuur » XD

Dray : arrêtes on dirait l'autre bouledogue ! Et ferme ta gueule que les lecteurs puissent finir le chapitre !

*hum ça fait du bien de laisser sortir sa follitude des fois* :D oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi je le vis tèèèès bien et j'en suis fière ^^)

« -Tu pleures pour Potty et la belette ?

- Les appelle pas comme ça.

-Désolé mais crois moi, si ils te font la gueule pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas choisis c'est que se ne sont pas des vrais amis. Un vrai ami te soutiens dans les moments difficiles et te comprends. Je suis sûr que Ginny le sait.

-Oui...

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

-Tu vois ? Elle c'est une vrai amie, Si Potter et Weasley t'aiment, ils reviendront ne t'en fait pas. Allez sèche tes larmes.

-Merci Drago. »

Elle tourna son visage vers le mien. Elle le fait exprès c'est pas possible, elle peut pas être comme toutes ces filles qui quand elles pleurent, sont moches ? Non elle c'est l'inverse elle est belle tout le temps. Mon corps eu raison de mon esprit et je m'approchai doucement d'elle. Je mis fin à la distance qui séparait nos lèvres. Ce fut un baiser doux mais pourtant dévastateur pour moi. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle. Puis je me levai et partit dans ma chambre, pourquoi ? Pour ne pas qu'elle voie se qu'il se passait en dessous ma ceinture. (NDB : MDR *hurle de rire comme la folle que je suis*

Dray : tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule toi !

Bêta : NAN ! XD)

POV Hermione :

Wahou, il embrasse juste comme un dieu ! Pourquoi était-il partit ? Que veux dire ce baiser pour lui ? Il faudra que je mette ça au clair. Je me levai, remise de mes émotions et parti dans ma chambre. Je lisais tranquillement un de mes livres lorsqu'un bruit à ma porte se fit entendre.

«- Entrez.

-Hermione j'ai retrouvé ton bouquin, le rouge et le noir.

-Oh génial ! Où l'a tu trouvé ?

-Au dessus de la cheminé. On se demande ce qu'il faisait là. Bon je te laisse.

-Drago attend !

-Quoi?

-Le...ce...baiser, ça représentai quoi...pour...pour toi ? »

Il sourit et s'assit sur mon lit.

« -Je ne sais pas, à chaque fois que je te voie j'ai envie de te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser, j'ai besoin de te protéger, j'ai juste laissé mon corps agir, et pour toi ?

-Je me sens bien avec toi, quand je te vois, sois j'ai envie de t'embrasser sois de te tuer. Mais j'ai aimé ce baisé. Tu penses qu'on devrait faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, essayer ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être une de tes conquêtes d'un soir...

-Tu serais loin d'être...ça. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça avant, je sais que ça fait Poufsouffle mais c'est comme ça.

-Et si dans une semaine tu...

-J'en aurai marre de toi ? Jamais.

-OK.

-Alors, Hermione Jean Granger acceptes tu d'être ma petite amie ? (NDB : sa fait très demande en mariage sa !

Dray : OH ta gueule ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Bêta : roh sa va si on peut plus plaisanter ! ^^')

-Mmmm laisse-moi réfléchir...OUI. »

Il eu alors un sourire tellement niais qu'on aurait dis un débile , mais je suis sûre que j'avais le même collé au visage. Il s'approcha alors et me donna un baiser beaucoup plus passionné que le premier. Après avoir décidé qu'on le dirait à personne pour le moment c'était l'heure de diner. On descendit et partit chacun à notre table. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là. Je m'assis à côté de Ginny et le directeur amplifia sa voix.

« -Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que ce Dimanche à été reposant. N'oubliez pas que le train pour rentrer chez vous pour noël est prévu demain à 14h10. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Après ce discours, on mangea. (NDB : Bataille de Bouffe XD)

« -Alors Mione où vas tu pour les vacances ?

-Chez mes parents, les vrais je veux dire avec Théo.

-J'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes au terrier le dernier jour...

-On verra Ginny. Bon j'y vais je dois préparer mes affaires.

-Oui, A demain.

-A demain. »

Je me levai et sortit presque en même temps que Drago. Dans le couloir qui menait à notre appartement, il me prit la main. Chacun dans notre chambre nous rangions nos affaires lorsque deux bras puissant m'encerclèrent.

« -Alors, où vas tu pendant les vacances Mione ?

-Chez mes parents avec Théo et toi ?

-Pareil mais sans Théo . Tu m'écriras ?

-Seulement si tu m'écris.

-Dans ce cas... »

Puis il m'embrassa. Il me dit bonne nuit et partit se coucher. La journée risquait d'être longue.

Le lendemain :

J'ouvris les yeux et vit que le soleil passait à travers les rideaux de la pièce. Je me levai et vit qu'une lettre à mon nom était mise sur ma poignée. Je l'ouvris :

Bonjour Miss, J'espère que vous avez bien dormis. Pour raison de sécurité vous rejoindrez le manoir de vos parents en transplanant. Cordialement. Albus Dumbledore.

Oh, moi qui voulait prendre le train avec Ginny, tant pis. Je me préparai et trouvai Drago sur le canapé.

« -Tiens salut Granger.

-Salut... C'est plus Hermione ?

-Quoi ? Ah parce que tu as vraiment cru que je t'aimais ? AHAH c'était juste pour voir si toi, sang-de-bourbe tombai sous mon charme !

-Mais... »

Quel salop ! Je lui donnais une baffe et partit en courant dans le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Alors vos avis? Je vous voix déjà en train de me trucider et de me dire ''pourquoi t'as fait de Drago un salop?!'' Alors avant de me tuer, je vous en supplie attendez le prochain chapitre que je puisse le poster.

Review?!


	14. Chapter 14

COUCOU, comme j'en ai en avance et que sinon je vais me faire tuer (je suis sadique mais quand même, je poste un chapitre. BONNE LECTURE BISOUS.

labelge: Quelle gentille attention. Pour répondre à ta question je la poste maintenant.

Fifi72: Et oui notre Dray est très torturé et on Sniff tous pour lui. Bonne suite de lecture bisous.

: C'est bien que tu te sois souvenue de ça, mais ça n'auras pas grande importance pour la suite (Dsl de t'avoir fait retenir ça dans ton cerveau^^) Bonne lecture bsx.

Lisa: Merci, oui la fin est étrange mais tu vas savoir pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse lecturer. BISOUS.

4dramione-always: Bon bas toi je te répond pas ma ptite bêta XD en plus tu connaît déjà la suite XD.

Jenifael09: Merci! Je te laisse lire la suite, gros bisous.

Mistukimoon: Bon, toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews XD NE ME TUE PAS POUR LA FIN...tu vas comprendre pourquoi tout de LECTURE.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

POV Drago :

Je pense que je l'ai mérité. Mais putain, cette lettre n'aurais pas pût arriver avant que je tombe amoureux d'Hermione ?

***Flashback***

Hier soir :

Ah, je suis heureux comme personne, des amis géniaux et une petite amie parfaite. OH, un hibou. J'ouvre ma fenêtre et trouve une lettre, c'est l'écriture de mon père :

« Fils Bonjour, Tu trouves pas que ça fait Yoda Drago ? Tu sais le personnage vert du film qu'on a vu quand on est allé dans le Londres moldu.

Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que, maintenant que tu est majeur je dois te le dire, Un mariage à été arrangé il y a maintenant 17 ans avec une grande famille de sang pur. Tu vas épouser leur fille et sans discuter.

Avec tout mon amour,

Ton père.

PS : Tu la rencontreras à Noël. »

QUOI ?! MERDE PUTAIN FAIT CHIEZ. Putain de famille de sang pur de merde ! Comment je vais annoncer ça à Hermione moi. Peut-être si je lui dis que je l'ai jamais aimé ça marchera ! Putain déjà que moi ça me fends le cœur, alors elle, ça vas la briser !

***Fin flashback***

Je rentrai dans le train et m'assis avec Blaise.

« -Alors, tu savais que Théo sortait avec Granger ?

-Oui M Potin.

-Faut quand même avouer que Granger s'est améliorée depuis l'année dernière.

-Oui, tu veux bien arrêter de parler de ça ?

-OK. »

Quelques minutes après, je m'endormais.

POV Hermione :

Pourquoi il a fait ça. C'est un beau salop (NDB : un magnifique salop tu veux dire *bave*). Je retrouvai Théo dans le bureau de Dumbledore et on passa par la cheminée.

« -Théo, Hermione c'est vous ?

-Oui !

-J'arrive ! Elle se rapprocha de nous et nous fit la bise, Alors comment allez vous ?

-Bien.

-Et toi Hermione ?

-Ça va.

-Bien, Et si nous passions à Table ?

-Oh oui je meurs de faim ! »

Théo à faim ? Comme c'est étonnant ! Bref on arriva dans la cuisine lorsqu'une tête brune se jeta dans mes bras et ceux de Théo.

« -Youpiiiii vous êtes arrivés ! Vous voulez voir ma chambre ? Vous voulez allez dehors ? Théo tu me prends sur ton dos ? Vous...

-PAULINE !

-Oui maman ?

-Laisse les arriver, et surtout manger. »

Cynthia nous servit mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas très faim. Je pris de la salade et un morceau de viande. Je mangeai ma salade lorsque je remarquais quelque chose.

« -Paul n'est pas là ?

-Non, Il devait travailler aujourd'hui.

-Où travail t'il ?

-Il est adjoint au ministre.

-Et il aime son métier ?

-OH OUI, il l'adore parfois même plus que nous. »

Je rigolai pour la première fois de la semaine. Je regardai Théo qui parlait avec Pauline. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. A la fin du repas, je sortis de table et demandai à Cynthia où se trouvait ma chambre. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers cette dernière et me mis au bureau. Je sortis une plume et un parchemin et commençai à écrire une lettre à Ginny.

« Bonjour Gin'. Ça vas ? Je sais que ça fait pas longtemps que l'on s'est quittée mais tu me manque déjà. Harry et Ron boudent toujours ? Si oui dis leur...non rien. Sache qu'ici c'est bien. Cynthia est très gentille et Pauline s'entend bien avec Théo. Bon je dois y aller.

Avec toute mon amitié, Hermione. »

Je pris le hibou qui était sur le bureau et envoyai la lettre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et quelques instants plus tard, Théo me rejoignais. Il s'installa à côté de moi sur mon lit.

« -Hermione, ça vas pas ?

-Si très bien pourquoi ?

-Hermione ne me ment pas, je déteste ça.

-C'est Drago...

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ?!

-Calme toi.

-Oui tu as raison. Si tu veux m'en parler, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi à présent.

-Merci, Théo ?

-Oui ?

-Je...je suis heureuse que ce soit toi mon frère.

-Moi aussi Mione. »

Puis on se motiva et on descendit dans le jardin où se trouvai déjà Cynthia et Pauline.

POV Drago :

Je suis au manoir depuis cinq minutes et j'hésite à rentrer.

De une, Maman m'as dis que l'autre folle, à savoir ma grand mère était là.

La deuxième, j'en veux un peu à mes parents de ne rien m'avoir dis concernant le mariage.

La troisième et sûrement la pire de toutes, je n'ai pas encore réussis à stoppé mes larmes.

Et oui, Drago Malefoy peux pleurer. Pour qui ? Pour Hermione, Je...je l'aimais et j'ai été obligé de l'abandonner tout ça pour un putain de mariage arranger. Allez Drago, sèche tes larmes. Respire, pense au zoziaux et aux fleurs.

Je pousse ma malle et entre. Je décompte : 3, 2,1...

« -DRAGO ! »

Une furie blonde me saute dans les bras. Attention 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

« -J'ai entendu Drago ?! »

Une deuxième furie blonde me donne un coup dans l'épaule.

« -Salut maman, salut papa.

-Bonjour mon chéri tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Oui merci maman.

-Drago, suis moi dans le bureau il faut qu'on parle de la lettre que je t'ai écrite. »

Je suivis donc mon père qui refermai la porte derrière moi.

« -Bien d'abord, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis plus tôt mais c'est la tradition, ensuite tu rencontreras ta futur femme le soir de Noël.

-Bien, c'est tout ? Parce que j'ai faim. »

Puis je partis. J'espère juste que c'est pas Pansy !

Au repas on mangea du poulet avec des pâtes, ma mère avait décidé de manger moldu.

Je partis dans le jardin, rejoignis mon arbre et fis de la boxe sur mon punching-ball (avec un èch ma bêta XD) (NDB : aaaaah je t'aimeuh ! 3 je m'aime aussi follement XD)

POV Hermione :

Je m'allongeai sur un transat et commençai à parler avec Pauline.

« -Alors Hermione, tu as un amoureux à Poudlard ?

-Non ma puce et toi ? »

Elle rigola et me dis en chuchotant.

« -Oui mais faut pas le dire à maman sinon elle va le dire à papa et papa et il vas me gronder.

-D'accord, mais c'est qui ?

-Il s'appelle James Willis.

-Ah oui, je vois qui c'est ! Mais c'est que tu as bon goût en garçons dis donc.

-Ahah, mais moi j'aurais parié que tu sortais avec le roux là, Ron Weasley.

-Non, C'est...c'était...mon meilleur ami c'est tout.

-Désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Dites les filles vous voulez pas venir vous baigner ?

-Pourquoi Théo, tu as peur d'y aller tout seul ?

-Très drôle Mione, bon alors ?

-Moi je viens.

-Moi aussi. »

Je me mis en maillot et sautai dans le lac. C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne. Je ressortis 30 minutes plus tard et trouvai mon père dans le salon, avec ma mère et des papier partout.

« -Tiens bonjour Hermione.

-Bonjour Paul ça vas ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-On prépare le bal qu'on va faire pour Noël, tu veux nous aider ?

-Oui pourquoi pas. »

Deux heures après on avait finis. Ils ont dis qu'on ne serait pas beaucoup, juste la famille et les amis.

« -Dîtes, on pourra inviter les Granger et les Nott avec Théo ?

-Non vous ne les inviterez pas, ils sont déjà sur la liste des invités.

-Merci, bon j'y vais. Je vais voir si Théo n'a pas fait couler Pauline. »

Puis ce fut le plat total jusqu'au jour du réveillon de Noël, le 24 décembre.

Aujourd'hui on est le 24 et il est 14h00, je sors la tête de mon bouquin, m'habille en tenue de sport et pars courir dans le parc qui nous sert de jardin. Deux heures après je revenais et vis ma mère, sur la terrasse déjà en robe. Elle était sublime.

« -Hermione ? Lopite t'attend dans ta chambre, elle va t'aider à t'habiller pour le bal, oublie pas c'est un bal masqué.

-Lopite ?

-Oui notre elfe de maison mais ne t'en fait pas elle est très bien traité. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas les gens qui maltraites leurs elfes, c'est atroce !

-Oui »

Je montai, saluai Lopite et vu la robe...un seul mot...MAGNIFIQUE !

Elle était bleu nuit, longue jusqu'au bout des pieds, une seule bretelle, dos nu.

Je l'enfilai avec l'aide de mon elfe, mis des ballerines blanche car je ne voulais pas mettre de talons et Lopite me fit un chignon en laissant quelques mèche vagabondes.

Puis elle me montra le masque... Il était tellement beau. Il était blanc avec des diamants et des saphirs incrustés. Je me mis devant la glace et pensai pour la première fois de ma vie que j'étais belle.

Je regardais l'heure...18h00. Je me croyais en avance mais quelques minutes plus tard Théo vint frapper à ma porte. Il était très beau. Un costume blanc avec une cravate noire et un masque noir avec le contour des yeux blanc.

« -Waouhhh, Hermione tu es sublime !

-T'es pas mal non plus.

-Je sais merci, c'est ma beauté naturelle. »

HAHA...Hilarant...BREF, on était en haut des escaliers et je regardais le rez-de-chaussée...Que la famille et les amis?! Mes fesses ouais, il y avait au moins une bonne cinquantaine de personnes.

On descendit les escaliers et tous les regards se tournaient vers nous...

POV Drago :

« -Man', pourquoi on y va...

-Pour rencontrer ta future épouse mon puceron. (NDB : Mais LOL quoi

Dray : toi, tu la ferme ! Tu te moque pas de ma mère !

Beta : mais c'est pas d'elle que je me moque c'est de toi petit puceron *_*

Dray : mais m'appelle pas comme sa ! - -'

Beta : mais tu comprends pas les filles leur mère les appelle « ma puce » alors les garçons c'est « mon puceron » CQFD)

-MAMAN !

-Désolé Drake, c'est l'habitude. »

On se dirigea vers l'entrée. Une femme nous ouvrit, c'était une copine à maman. Elle nous fit entrer et on patienta cinq minutes (nan mais cinq c'est beaucoup vous vous rendez pas compte!) (NDB : si si petit puceron t'inquiète pas on est de tout cœur avec toi) avant que deux personnes descendent les escaliers. Une fille et un garçon. J'avais l'impression de les reconnaître mais avec le masque... En tout cas la fille était très belle. Je jalouse celui qui est à côté d'elle. Ils s'approchent de nous...

« -Mon chéri, voici Jude O'Dennel...

POV Hermione :

Je me dirigeai vers mes parents. Ils discutaient avec une femme et deux hommes. Il avait tout les trois un chapeau... Les gens sont bizarres parfois. La femme me sourit et dit :

« -Mon chéri, voici Jude O'Dennel... »

Il me fit un baisemain.

« -Ta futur femme !

-QUOI ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Papa, Maman ?

-Je t'avais dis qu'elle le prendrait mal Paul...

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! Qui veut marier ma sœur à 17 ans?!

-Je t'avais dis qu'il le prendrait mal Cynthia...

-Écoute ma chérie, le jour de ta naissance ton père et moi t'avons...Promise à ce jeune homme. Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça et puis regarde nous avec ta mère, on est très heureux !

-Mais...Je...Et puis qui es tu toi d'abord. »

Il enleva son masque et...

« -Je m'appelle D...

-Drago Malefoy ! »

Pourquoi lui ! Pourquoi moi ! Pourquoi nous ! Enfin non, y'a pas de nous ! Je courus vers ma chambre et m'allongea sur le dos. Au bout de 10 minutes, ma porte s'ouvrit. Je pensais que c'était Théo mais c'était Drago.

« -Pars.

-Écoute moi non plus je ne voulais pas de ce mariage...

-Pars.

-Je ne l'ai sus que la veille des vacances et j'ai même dut quitter ma copine à cause de ça.

-Continue...

-C'était la première fille que j'aimais vraiment et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Hermione Granger où plutôt Jude O'Dennel.

-Quoi...Comment...

-Comment j'ai su ? Tes yeux. Je reconnaîtrai tes yeux parmi des milliers de personnes.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dis.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire encore plus de peine...

-Mmmm tu es un idiot.

-Oui mais un idiot amoureux.

-Ah bon et de qui ?

-De toi. »

Finalement ça c'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais. Mis à part le fait qu'on doive se marier.

Au bout de quelques minutes dans le silence il continua.

« -Tu sais, même sans cette histoire de mariage je t'aurais quand même demandé un jour ou l'autre de m'épouser.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bas oui bénette. (NDB : oh mon frère en fille !)

-Gree.

- Boude pas je rigole.

-Je ne boude pas j'exprime mon mécontentement. Maintenant OUSTE vas rejoindre tes parents j'arrive.

- Tarde pas trop.

-Non.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Je t...suis content de t'avoir retrouvé.

-Moi aussi Drake, moi aussi. »

Je redescendis et partis vers mes parents et les parents de Drago. Je me mis à côté de Drake et il me prit par la taille.

« -Et bas vous voyez ça vas déjà mieux.

-Oui, mais c'est pas grâce vous.

-Tu peux t'expliquer Drago.

-Bas on sortait ensemble avant mais à cause du mariage on à cassé et du coup bas... D'ailleurs Théo, beau costume ! (NDB : joli changement de sujet !

Dray : je sais je sais !

Bêta : sa va toujours le chevilles ?!)

-Merci, mais je te préviens si tu fais du mal à ma sœur...Tu es mon meilleur ami mais ça ne comptera pas.

-Oui t'en fais pas. »

On mangea en silence en parlant à droite à gauche, puis ce fut le moment du dessert, une grosse pièce montée. Mon père se leva pour la couper lorsque...

* * *

TADAAAAA ça vous vas mes agneaux? BON, LAISSAGE DE REVIEW OBLIGATOIRE! (ou pas) mais surtout oui!


	15. Chapter 15

COUCOU A TOUS. Bon, je vous publie le chapitre 14, il n'est pas très long mais c'est parce que j'ai voulu couper à ce moment là. Encore un GRAND MERCI à ceux qui lisent ma fic et une ENORME MERCI à ceux qui me mettent des reviews. Bonne lecture!

Lisa: Tu avait trouvé?! C'est pas drôle XD j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. BISOUS.

Mistukimoon: *Je m'incline devant ta HO grande générosité* Merci, et oui notre Drago et devenu un homme se faisant appelé ''mon petit puceron'' Je pense qu'il vas s'en remettre. ^^ Oui, j'aime bien couper les fin comme ça tu avais remarqué? (non pas du tout) BONNE LECTURE BISOUS.

4dramione-always: Bas en même temps j'allais pas laissé *une piece montai? elle monte les marche* XD. Ah oui au fait, CORRIGE! XD.

fantasia-49: Oui, c'est vrai qu'un Dramione avec Drago et Hermione pas ensemble ça aurais fait bizarre XD.

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

« -JOYEUX NOËL !

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(le bruit de toutes les familles sauf les O'Dennel)

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Pauline. (ça c'est tout les O'Dennel) »

Et oui, au moment de couper le gâteau Pauline était sortie de la pièce montée et avait aspergé papa de chou à la crème. Je regardai tout le monde et me rendit compte d'un détail...Où sont mes parents ! Les Granger de veux dire...

« -Maman ?

-Oui ma puce ?

-Où sont les Granger ?

-Heu... je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment de te le dire...

-C'est pas si grave que ça. Si ?

-Et bien...Les Granger ont refusés de venir...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, tu devrais lire cette lettre. »

Je la lus et, ne voulant pas pleurer devant tout le monde courut jusqu'à ma chambre.

POV Théo :

Pourquoi Hermione est-elle partie?

Je vis la lettre sur le sol et la pris dans mes mains. Je commençais à la lire lorsque Drago s'approcha de moi pour faire de même.

« Hermione, je suis désolé mais ton pè...Grégoire n'a pas voulu venir, il t'écrira pourquoi à la fin de cette lettre, mais sache que moi je t'aime.

Hermione, sache que si nous ne venons pas, c'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas, c'est parce que je ne veux pas, quand on t'as trouvés sur le pas de notre porte, moi je voulais te mettre à la DASSE mais ta Jane m'a forcé à te garder. Et oui, c'est quoi la réaction que tu as de savoir que je ne t'ai jamais aimé ? Sur ceux ADIEU.

PS de maman : Je sais que les mots de Grégoire son dur mais je t'en pris, ne répond pas à cette lettre pour mon bien. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Bisous maman ou plutôt Jane. »

Je rêve là ?! Qui est ce moldu qui ose parler comme ça à ma sœur. Je tournai la tête et vis que Drago était dans une colère noire. Il monta dans la chambre de Mione, je le suivis mais au dernier moment je me stoppai et partis dans le sens inverse, vers mes parents, les vrais et les Nott.

« -Où habite ce moldu ?!

-Pourquoi Théo ?

-Pour lui réglé son compte voyons !

-Non, c'est le choix d'Hermione pas le notre.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. »

Je me tus et restai dans mon coin jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione revienne avec Drago.

POV Drago :

C'est quoi ce moldu de merde ?! D'où il parle comme ça à MA Mione ?

Je montai les escaliers deux à deux et atterris dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle était sur son lit en larmes.

« -Ne t'en fait pas Mione, c'est un crétin.

-Je sais...que...c'est un...crétin.

-Ne pleure pas pour lui alors.

-C'est pas pour lui, c'est pour ma mère. Il a dit qu'il lui ferait du mal si je répondais, ça veux dire qu'elle est en danger constant !

-Et bien fonce, vas voir tes parents et dis leur la décision que tu auras trouvée.

-Je ne sais pas quoi... tu dois me trouver idiote.

-Non, pas idiote juste innocente. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Oui... Je veux qu'il souffre pour ne plus faire de mal à personne. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre en disant ça...

-C'est ton côté Sang pur qui ressort ne t'en fait pas. Et bien tu pourrait dire à tes parents de le dénoncer au ministère..

-Il est pas sorcier Drake.

-Et bien à Dumbledore..

-Même réponse.

-Le tuer pour protéger ta mère. De plus ton père à un poste important au ministère et est très ami avec le ministère de la magie mais est surtout très ami avec le ministre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il tue quelqu'un.

-Comment ça ?

-Maman m'as dit que c'était ton père qui avait tué ma tante, Bellatrix car elle t'avait envoyé des lettres de menaces.

-C'est mon père qui...je suis désolé Drago !

-Oh c'est pas grave, je l'aimais pas.

-Ah d'accord, tu penses quoi de ta solution ?

-Que c'est la meilleure, en plus de protéger ta mère elle fera payer ton père pour ce qu'il t'as fait.

-Oui, tu as raison. Tu viens avec moi voir mon père ?

-Bien-sûr. »

On descendit main dans la main et arrivés devant son père, Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse et bien-sûr son père accepta volontiers.

POV Hermione :

Je trouvai ça un peu fort comme solution mais papa et Drago m'ont dis que c'était la meilleure. Je regardais l'heure : 1heure du matin ! Déjà ?

Je dis bonne nuit à ma famille au Nott et au Malefoy, puisque tout les autres était parties et que ceux là restaient ici, et partis me coucher. Au milieu de la nuit, ma porte grinça. Je pris ma baguette et vit Théo entrer dans ma chambre.

« -Mione tu dors ?

-Plus maintenant.

-Désolé, je peux venir avec toi ? J'ai besoin de parler.

-Oui bien sûr viens. »

Je lui dit une place dans mon lit et il s'installa avec moi. Après quelques minutes de silence il commença enfin la conversation.

« -Dis Mione ?

-Oui Théo ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu me laisse depuis que Drago est là...

-Mais bien sûr que non, tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Jamais personne ne passera avant toi maintenant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Mione. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Puis on s'endormit, les bras enlacés.

Je viens de me réveiller et Théo n'est plus là, il doit être déjà levé. Je me lève et part dans la cuisine. Il n'y a que Théo et Drago.

« -'lut les garçons.

-Coucou Mione.

-Salut ma belle. Bien dormis ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Bien, tu as dormis avec Théo ?

-Oui il arrêtait pas de bouger...comment tu sait ?

-Allez y faites comme si j'étais pas là.

-Ok, bas je suis allé dans ta chambre pour te voir mais j'ai vu que la place était déjà prise.

-Ah ok. Qui c'est qui m'a préparé mon ptit dèj ?

-Moi !

-Merci, t'es le meilleur grand frère du monde.

-Je sais, je sais. »

Après cette splendide conversation, je partis me préparer. Lorsque je descendis j'eus une surprise de taille...

* * *

Quelle surprise? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre mes chatons, maintenant REVIEWS (ou pas) XD.


	16. Chapter 16

COUCOU, Bon j'ai fini d'écrire...Il y a 18 chapitre MAIS il vas y avoir un TOME 2 donc conter plutôt une trentaine de chapitre ou peut être un peu plus ou un peu moins, je ne sais point. Bon avants de vous laissez lire, sachez que j'ai reçu une review pas très sympa. Vous savez que j'accepte toute les reviews mais y'a des limites, je c pas on envoie pas un com a quelqu'un où tu lui dis que ses fictions c'est de la merde (en gros)... Donc voilà, la prochaine fois Kotias (oui elle s'appelle Kotias...) tu ne mettra pas de review OK? sur ce, BONNE LECTURE MES POUSSINS.

Lisa: Non, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on ne parle pas trop de Grégoire. Quand à la surprise tu vas voir^^ BISOUS.

: Elle est de taille moyenne on vas dire^^ BSX.

fantasia-49: Non, les crises de jalousies ne sont pas trop présentes, heuresement pour notre dragon pasque sinon...

* * *

.Chapitre 16 :

« -MAMAN!

-Hermione !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est papa qui est partit la chercher. Et il a fait...Tu sais quoi aussi.

-D'accord. Merci ! »

Puis Cynthia emmena Jane dans la cuisine pour parler tendis que j'allais avec Théo, Pauline et Drago, qui est encore venu squatter, dans le jardin.

Je parlai avec Pauline lorsque SPLASH, je me retrouvai dans l'eau.

« -DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY!

-Ohoh...

-Tu vas te faire déchirer mon pote. »

Je sortis fis un signe à Théo et SPLASH ! Dans la flotte.

-AMAURY THEO PAUL O'DENNEL ET JUDE HERMIONE LILY O'DENNEL !

-T'avais qu'a pas me le faire !

-Mouai par contre, Théo t'es pas mouillé... SPLASH.

-C'est vrai que c'est mieux comme ça. »

Je sentis Drago se rapprocher de moi et m'embrasser. On se sépara à bout de souffle sous les cris de Théo.

« -Y a des chambres pour ça les gens.

-T'avais qu'a pas être là Théo moi j'trouve ça romantique.

-Oui mais Pauline, tu es jeune et innocence (comme moi O:) ).(NDB : HAHAHAHA genre toi t'es innocente XD)

-Pas une raison bon tu viens Théo, qu'on les laisse seul un peu

-Bas justement...Drago c'est ma sœur, tu lui fais du mal j'te démonte. (NDB : allez hop sa c'est fait :D)

-Oui oui. »

Puis ils partirent, enfin seuls. J'adore Théo mais... Je fus arrêtée dans mes pensées par un nouveau baiser.

« -Monsieur Malefoy en redemande ?

-Oui Miss O'Dennel. Je vous en prie embrassez-moi.

-Mais ce n'est pas convenable.

-Diantre, tant pis mais promettez moi, ma mie de m'en donner un dernier.

-Je vous le promets.

-Bon aller on stop les conneries faut qu'on y aille.

-Ah bon où ça ?

-Bas voir les autres.

-OK ».

On partit donc auprès de mes parents et de...Jane.

« -Papa ? Tu peux venir sil te plait ?

-Bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce.

-Je te remercie d'avoir fait...tout ça mais j'ai peur que tu ais des ennuis.

-Ma belle, j'en avait parler au ministre qui est d'ailleurs mon meilleur ami et il pensait la même chose que moi. Je sais que ça te paraît fou qu'il accepte que je tue mais il sait qu'il aurait fait du mal à Jane et donc il ne pouvait pas l'accepter même étant une moldue.

-D'accord.

-Bon allez viens, Jane s'impatiente. »

Je re-rentrai dans le salon et, n'ayant pas de place, m'assis sur les genoux de Drago. Ma m...Jane nous regarda étrangement.

-Dis-moi Hermione ?

-Oui.

-Qui est ce jeun homme sur qui ton fessier se repose ?

-JANE !

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

-Bonjour Drago et pourquoi ma...Hermione est elle sur vos genoux ?

-Parce que c'est ma future femme. »

Débile ou monsieur j'ai pas de tact c'est son surnom. Ma mère qui buvait à tout recraché enfin, Jane pas Cynthia.

« -Félicitation Hermione. C'est une nouvelle...surprenante vus comment tu me parlait de lui pendant ta scolarité à Poudlard.

-Merci, et puis les gens changent tu sais.

-Oui, je sais. »

Je pus vois un voile de tristesse passer devant ses yeux. Elle doit penser à Grégoire.

Ma mère nous proposa de passer à table. Ce que bien sûr, on fit tous.

Ce fut un repas mouvementé.

À l'entrée, Ma mère à fait un test à Drake pour mieux le connaître.

Au plat, Pauline à gueuler comme une malade que ''Mione et Drago sont amoureuhhhhh''

Au dessert, Drago à posé sa main sur ma cuisse et je suis devenue toute rouge.

Enfin bref, un repas chez les O'Dennel.

POV Théo :

Mione et Drago vont bien ensemble, et heureusement pour eux vu qu'ils doivent se marier, comme tout sang pur qui se respecte...ATTENDEZ, moi aussi je suis un sang pur !

« -Maman?!

-Étant sang pur, je suis obligé de me marier ?

-Non, seule une personne de la famille est obligée de se marier.

-OUFF je ne me voyais pas me marier maintenant.

-Théo ?

-Oui Mione ?

-Ta gueule !

-Bien dit mon cœur.

-Je sais je sais.

-Ta promesse tiens toujours ?

-Oui.

-Quel promesse ?demandais-je.

-Allez viens là ma lionne. »

Et vas y qu'ils se re-embrassent.

« -Vous savez qu'en faisant ça vous me rappelez que je n'ai pas de copine.

-Désolé Théo.

-Pas grave sœurette, MAINTENANT ARRETEZ VOS PAPOUILLES! »

Puis ils se séparèrent.

« -Bon qu'est ce que vous faites aujourd'hui ?

-Avec Dray on va à pré-au-lard et vous ?

-Je vais aussi à pré-au-lard avec Blaise.

-Moi je vais faire visiter la maison à Jane.

-Et toi papa ?

-Travail, c'est pas parce que tu es en vacances que moi oui et après je sais pas.

-Tu appelle travailler toi voir le ministre et boire une bierre au beurre avec lui ?

-Pauline, t'as tout gâché. (NDB :oh pauvre chou !)

-Tant pis.

-Bon allez nous on y va. A plus tard.

-Attendez je viens avec vous il me rejoint là-bas.

-Ok. »

Puis on partit tous les 3. Arrivés là-bas, on vis Blaise. On lui dit bonjour Drago et moi mais Mione non. Puis Drago partit lui prendre la main.

« -Bon on y vas, salut Blaise. A tout à l'heure Théo. »

Je me tournai vers Blaise qui se marrait comme une baleine.

« -Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-C'est chanmé mon pote, tu t'es fait chourer ta copine par ton meilleur pote HAHA! (NDB : mec, si tu savais….)

-T'es con, bref c'est vrai que tu sais pas tout.

-Et bien justement tu vas tout me raconter.

-Très bien. »

Oui, il a le droit de savoir, après tout son meilleur ami va se marier et puis ses parents ne sont pas mangemorts. Tout comme les Nott et les Malefoy, les Zabini les ont intégrés sous les ordres de Dumbledore.

« -Il y a quatre choses. La première, Hermione n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe...

-Je me disais bien aussi que tu ne pouvais pas sortir avec une née moldu.

-Ne me coupe pas sil te plaît. Bon la deuxième, les Nott ne sont pas mes parents. Mes parents s'appelle Cynthia et Paul O'Dennel.

-Comme la famille dont tout le monde à parler à cause de la disparition de Jude, leur fille ?

-Oui, bon il y aura cinq choses alors. La troisième, les O'Dennel ont eu des jumeaux et non qu'une seule fille. La quatrième, Hermione est Jude et moi, je suis son frère, Amaury.

-...

-Blaise ?

-Oui ?

-C'est pas fini...

-D'accord.

-Drago doit se marier avec Hermione...

-QU...

-MAIS il l'aime, c'est le principal.

-Mouai... Mais qui vas faire le beau gosse pas casé avec moi à la rentrée ?

-Je suis là moi.

-Ah bon, tu connais quelqu'un?

-Bas oui!

-Ah bon qui ?

-MOI CRETIN!

-Mais je rigole. Tu sais très bien que je suis d'accord. »

Puis on partit, lui chez lui et moi chez moi.

POV Hermione :

Je marchai tranquillement avec Drago lorsqu'il se stoppa.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un crier ton nom. J'ai du me tromper.

-Ouai sûrem...

-HERMIONE!

-Là tu as entendu, je ne suis pas fou ?

-Oui j'ai entendu.

-Alors Granger où devrais-je dire O'Dennel, il est bon au pieu Malefoy?

-...

* * *

AHAH alors vos avis? Mais qui a dis que Malefoy était bon au pieu?


	17. Chapter 17

COUCOU tout le monde, bon voici le chap 16 qui vous étonneras peut être, ou peut être pas... qui sait. Bon je vous lisse Lire BISOUS.

Jenifael09: MERCI, j'éspère que tu vas aimer la suite^^

fantasia-49: Ta hâte vas être terminée, tu vas le savoir tout de suite. BONNE LECTURE BISOUS

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Je me retournai et vis...Harry et Ron. Ron était à l'écart. C'était donc Harry qui m'avait parlé.

« -Et pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

-Parce que je suis Harry Potter ! Alors ?

-Alors tu prends trop la grosse tête. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Ron est encore de ton côté.

-Parce que lui n'est pas un traître. Comment as tu pus choisir ces...choses a nous, tes deux meilleurs amis.

-Ces choses comme tu dis sont des êtres bien meilleurs que tu ne pourras jamais l'être et je te signale au passage, Potter que c'est toi qui t'es enfui lorsque tu as su que Théo était mon frère. Ce n'est pas moi. Sur ce, Adieu.»

Mais quel bouffon ce mec ! Quand Ron se rendra compte de ce qu'il fait, ça vas mal se passer. Ron est souvent dans les nuages... Pourquoi Harry est il devenue comme ça avec moi. Il était si gentil avant et m'a toujours aidé. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Drago vit que j'étais en colère et me pris la main ce qui me calma directement.

« -Ne t'en fait pas Mia, ce n'est qu'un crétin je le dis depuis la première année.

-Oui. On rentre ?

-Attends moi ici je reviens. »

Puis il partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un paquet dans une main.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ton cadeau de Noël tiens. »

Je l'ouvris et tombai sur un magnifique collier. Il était en argent avec un D et un H entrelacés. En haut du collier trônait une couronne en or. De l'argent et de l'or, le mélange de nos deux maisons.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et il me mit le collier.

« -Il est magnifique.

-C'est toi qui le rends sublime Mione. »

Puis je l'embrassais passionnément devant tout le monde mais ce que je n'avais pas remarqué c'est que quelqu'un nous avais vus. On traîna encore une heure dehors puis on rentra au manoir.

Au moment où on rentrait dans le salon Pauline arriva en trombe vers nous et cria :

« -Vous pouviez pas faire attention ?

-A quoi ?

-A vous.

-Comment ça ?

-Tenez, regardez. »

Elle nous tendit un article de presse ou nous étions en photo de première page.

''Le beau Drago Malefoy prince des Serpentard avec la fille disparue, Jude O'Dennel dont tout le monde à parlé en 1979 qui n'est d'autre qu'Hermione Granger, l'ancienne sang-de-bourbe.

Et oui, on a aperçut notre nouveau couple dans les rues de Pré-au-lard cet après midi. Ils flânaient et s'embrassaient à tous vas. Je suis désolée mesdemoiselles mais le beau gosse des Serpentard est pris. Vous enviez toutes l'heureuse élue n'est ce pas ? Lorsque nous avons posé des questions concernant leur amitié au jeune Harry Potter, membre à part en tiers du trio d'or il a dis, je cite : ''Pour l'instant le trio d'or est devenue le duo d'or.'' Quel dommage. Mais une question que tout le monde se pose, pourquoi Jude O'Dennel était Hermione Granger ?

Une question que nous ne pouvons répondre pour l'instant fautes d'information. Votre Dévouée Rita Skeeter. PS : informations données par Harry Potter.''

« -Quelle Garce et quel con!

-Ça tu peux le dire mon cœur.

-Comment il a put me faire ça Drago ? Sept ans d'amitié ça part pas comme ça quand même !

-Potter est un triple idiot. Ne t'en fait pas ma puce je suis là.

-Merci Drake. Bon je vais dans ma chambre.''

Je montai et m'assis sur le fauteuil. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça. Mais Ron vas bien s'en rendre compte maintenant... Il faut que j'écrive à Ginny.

''Salut Gin',

Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça pourrais aller mieux même si j'ai enfin trouvé ma place. As-tu lu l'article de Rita Skeeter ? Si oui, je m'en excuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry a fait ça, tu pourrais peut être m'aider à savoir ? Une dernière question, qu'est ce qu'il a Ron ? Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même quand je l'ai vu. Je t'aime fort Ginny, répond moi vite.''

Drago entrai dans ma chambre et lut la lettre par dessus mon épaule. Il pris la plume et écrit.

''Bonjour Ginny, c'est Drago. Toute mes condoléances, Potter devient encore plus con de jour en jour il s'exerce ou bien… ? Avec mes amitiés.''

Je souris, touchée qu'il ai voulu écrire à Ginny et envoyai la lettre.

Je m'allongeai aux côtés de Drago et il me prit dans ses bras. Je commençai à m'endormir lorsque j'entendis un clapotis à la fenêtre.

« -Le hibou de Ginny! Drago lâche moi que j'y aille. »

Il me lâcha mais me rattrapa une seconde plus tard. Propulsé par mon élan j'atterris sur lui.

« -Drago...

-Une seconde loin de toi c'est une éternité sans manger.

-Ouah quel romantique.

-T'as vu ça jvoulais mettre ''une éternité sans soleil'' mais ça fait trop Poufsouffle.

-Oui, c'est vrai »

Cette fois il me lâcha pour de bon et je partis vers la fenêtre, l'ouvris et pris le papier.

''Bonjour Mione,

Moi ça peut aller sauf qu'Harry part totalement en vrille depuis qu'il sait que pour tuer Voldemort il doit se tuer...

Oui j'ai vu l'article et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'excuse, vous formez un très joli couple. Et pour ta dernière question, je n'en sais pas plus. Il est comme ça depuis que Harry est devenu un être tel qu'il est maintenant et donc depuis qu'il te fait la tête à cause de Théo. Mais tu sais, c'est pas Ron qui te fais la tête, c'est Harry et c'est lui qui entraîne Ron là dedans. Moi aussi je t'adore ma Mione, dans deux jours on se voit.

Bonjour Drago, merci pour ce mot tellement joyeux. Non je te rassure il ne s'exerce pas il est con de nature. Prends soins de Mione. Avec mon amitié (bien petite soit-elle) Ginny.

PS : Dis bonjour à Théo et à tous les autres.''

« -Tu as vu elle t'as répondu Dray.

-Oui, elle est sympa.

-Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie quoi.

-Ouai, maintenant reviens te coucher ma belle lionne. »

Je courais dans ses bras et il me rattrapa un plein vol. Je lui dis de me lâcher, ce qu'il fit et lui dis d'attendre quelques secondes que j'aille me changer. Je ressortis en robe noire. On descendit pour aller manger. Pendant le repas une question me titillai les lèvres.

« -Dis moi papa, est ce que c'est normal que quand quelqu'un se fait mal, une autre personne sais exactement où elle est ?

-Oui c'est normal mais c'est très très rare, les gens comme ça on les appelle ''les âmes sœur''. »

Avec Drago on se regarda et on se sourit. On est des âmes sœur, c'est trop mignon.

« -Je suppose que si tu m'a demandé ça c'est pour une raison ?

-Oui.

-...Qui est ?

-Oh rien, Drago et moi on est des âmes sœur rien de grave.

-...RIEN DE GRAVE ? Mais c'est super rare ! T'as vu ça comment on est trop fort Cynthia ! On a marié notre fille à son âme sœur !

-Oui Paul. Maintenant, CALMES TOI. »

Après ce repas on remontait directement dans la chambre. Drago était devant moi et s'assit sur le lit. Il me regarda puis ferma les yeux lorsqu'il les ouvrit, je n'étais plus en robe, non non. J'étais en un bel ensemble en dentelle noire qui le faisait saliver devant une boutique. Il avait les joues toutes rouge et son pantalon était un peu trop serré si vous voulez mon avis.

« -Mione tu es sûre ?

-Joyeux Noël mon ange. »

Puis il m'embrassa. Cette nuit là je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Ma première nuit d'amour avec Drago, mon premier mal de dos et mon premier mal de gorge aussi fort. (NDB : MDR le mal de dos et de gorge viennent d'où ? *regard trèèèès suggestif*)

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je tombai sur deux yeux d'un bleu très tendre puis je me suis rappelée de la nuit qu'on venait de passer et le rouge me monta aux joues.

« -Bonjour mon cœur.

-Salut. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-30 minutes, j'aime te regarder. »

Je rougis encore plus on se prépara et descendit. On trouva Théo...et Blaise ? Dans la cuisine.

« -Slut tout le monde. Dis Drago.

-Salut Drake, Mione.

-Bonjour Drakichou, bonjour Hermione.

-Salut Théo, Salut Blaise, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Et bien tes parents à toi et à Théo n'étaient pas là cette nuit alors Théo m'as invité mais croyez moi j'aurais mieux fait de pas venir.

-Moi j'ai bien dormis, Pourquoi ?

-Tu connais les sorts d'insonorisation Drake ? »

Comprenant son insinuation je rougis jusqu'à la pointe de cheveux et Drago éclata d'un rire franc. Théo ayant aussi compris commença à faire des gestes dans tout les sens.

« -OUPS, j'ai oublié...

-Oublié, Drago...

-Désolé Mia.

-COMMENT CA, QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT AVEC MA SOEUR ?

-Bas à ton avais Théo. Pourquoi on jette un sort d'insonorisation dans une chambre ?

-Bas pour...DRAGO !

-Ne l'engueule pas, je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà fait aussi.

-Oui...mais toi c'est pas pareil.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. Vous vous êtes protégé au moins ?

-Bien sûr.

-DRAGO ! THEO !

-Bas quoi j'ai pas envie d'être Tonton à mon âge moi. »

Puis on partit tous dans un grand éclat de rire. Aujourd'hui ça vas être une belle journée je pense.

* * *

Voilà, vos AVIS?


	18. Chapter 18

COUCOU, bon, voilà, on y est c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de ce tome...VOUS ALLEZ AIMER! j'ai été plutôt sadique pour la fin (comme à chaque fois vous dites? non, pas du tout) Bonne lecture mes poussins.

Jenifael09: Merci EBAUCOUP pour ta review^^ BISOUS.

fantasia-49: Oui, mais le truc c'est que beaucoup de Fiction font de Ron le m"chant alors j'ai voulu changer un peu^^ Ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu vas savoir ce qu'a Harry mais dans le prochain^^GROS BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Voilà, aujourd'hui on retourne à Poudlard et comme Harry est un bouffon, je vais devoir m'appeler O'Dennel alors que Théo peux garder Nott. LA VIE EST INJUSTE ! Je me préparai lorsque quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, c'était Théo.

« -Coucou Mione.

-Salut, bien dormi ?

-Oui...Mione ?

-Quoi ?

-Promet moi que même à Poudlard on restera ensemble.

-Bien sûr, de toute façon je pense que je vais passer le plus clair de mon temps avec les Serpentard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bas de un t'es mon frère, de deux mon copain est à Serpentard et de trois Harry et Ron me détestent.

-Ouai pas faux. T'auras qu'à emmener Ginny avec toi.

-Ouais. T'as finis ta valise ?

-Oui.

-Bon bas viens c'est l'heure. »

On descendit, dit au revoir à Paul et Cynthia et partit avec Pauline et Théo à la gare. Lorsqu'on monta dedans on aperçut Drago dans un compartiment avec Blaise qui nous faisait des signes. On les rejoignit. Je m'assis à côté de Drake et l'embrassa. Je me calai contre lui et pris un livre. Il me le pris des mains et lis le titre.

« -_L'école des femmes_de _Molière._ C'est bien ?

-Oui, mais tu sais je viens de le commencer je ne sais pas.

-Mmm. »

Il se cala contre moi et ferma les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard il dormait à moitié.

Théo nous regarda, puis regarda Blaise. Blaise regarda Théo puis nous puis Théo et s'exclama.

« -On dirait des petits vieux ! Une qui lit et l'autre qui dort !

-Je te demande pardon ?!

-Je t'excuse chérie.

-Oui mais non. On est pas vieux.

-Non, non. »

Puis il continua de parler avec Théo. Le train s'arrêta puis Drago se réveilla. On prit chacun notre valise. On allait monter dans un carrosse lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis Ginny !

« -Gin'!

-Mione ! Tu m'a manqué.

-Toi aussi. Viens avec nous.

-Ok. »

Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde sous mon œil amusé et s'assit à côté de Blaise.

Elle me raconta ses vacances, qu'elle avait parler un peu avec Ron et qu'avec Harry ça n'allait pas du tout.

« -Pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas ?

-Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas.

-Il ne te mérite pas c'est un bouffon.

-Merci Drago mais...c'est Harry.

-C'est peut être mais il a pris la grosse tête.

-Mouai. »

Puis les sombrals s'arrêtèrent. On descendit et allait dans la grande salle. J'embrassai Drago, ce qui choqua tous ceux qui n'avait pas lu l'article de Rita Skeeter. Je m'assis à côté de Ginny et de Seamus.

« -Hermione, c'est vrai que tu t'appelles Jude ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dis ?

-Parce que je ne le savais pas.

-Ah d'accord donc tu avais bien disparu ?

-O...

-Oui, parlons en après tout, tout le monde à envie de savoir pourquoi Hermione Granger ne s'est pas appelé Jude O'Dennel ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que mademoiselle était recherchée par Voldemort. Mais maintenant que vous le savez revenons-en à moi ! (NDB : il cherche les embrouilles lui *wesh tu veux qu'on s'tape !?)

-Harry ?

-Oui Ginny ?

-Tu es...un...Connard ! Tu sais quoi ? Je te quitte ! Ça y est j'ai réussis à quitter le plus gros poids de ma vie !

-QUOI ? Mais tu ne peux pas, je suis Harry Potter, on ne me quitte pas, c'est moi qui te quitte ! » (Pathétique...)

Je souris à Ginny, regardai Drago et elle et avant que le repas ait commencer on sortit, sous les regards étonnés de tous les élèves, les regards noirs des professeurs et le regard amusé du directeur.

On se rejoignit tous au dortoir des préfets. On s'assit tous. Drago sur son fauteuil, moi dans le mien et Théo, Ginny et Blaise dans le canapé.

« -Quelle entrée fracassante les filles !

-Mais c'est l'autre là il me cherche. Si il y avait pas tout le monde je lui aurais explos...

-Calme Mia calme.

-En tout cas t'as bien fait de le quitter Ginny.

-Merci Blaise mais j'espère que Ron s'en rendra compte.

-J'espère aussi Gin'

-Merci Hermione. »

Puis on continua à parler jusqu'à 23 heures où ils partirent tous ce coucher. Drago m'attrapa la main et me dit :

« -Cette nuit je t'embarque dans ma chambre.

-D'accord mais demain ce sera à moi.

-OK. »

Cette nuit là on dormit paisiblement, enlacés.

POV Drago :

J'ouvre un œil, Mia est là c'est bon, j'ouvre le deuxième et...je pense à Potter qui est un gros bouffon. Je regarde la et remarque qu'elle à déjà les yeux ouverts.

« -Salut toi.

-Salut ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

-Non, mais quand tu dors on dirait un petit ange.

-Parce que quand je suis réveillé non ?

-Bas non...Mais je rigole boude pas.

-Mmm »

Elle m'embrassa et me dit que j'étais encore plus mignon réveillé.

On se prépara et descendit dans la grande salle. J'allais la laisser partir lorsqu'elle me serra la main encore plus fort. Je la regardai, elle souriait.

On avança dans la grande salle et on s'assit à la table des Serpents.

Ginny et Weasley ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre...Weasley ?

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Ginny.

«-Hermione, je suis désolé...Je sais qu'Harry t'as fait souffrir et que tu m'en veux aussi mais...

-Ron ! »

Elle me lâcha et lui fit un câlin. Une pointe de jalousie s'empara de moi puis elle revint vers moi. Je tournais la tête vers Potter et vis qu'il était triste...Temps mieux, il avait qu'a pas faire chier ma Mione !

POV Hermione :

Je remerciai Ginny du regard de lui avoir parlé. Puis je regardai Ron...discuter avec Théo...

Je tendis l'oreille et écoutai.

«-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dût rester auprès de Mione.

-C'est pas grave Wea...Ron. Mais la prochaine fois, fait attention.

-Oui. »

Je souris et tournai la tête vers Harry, il nous regardait tristement...Il me fait de la peine. Drago le vis et me pris dans ses bras.

« -Il ne mérite pas ça Dray...

-Il t'a fait du mal à toi et aux autres. Laisse-le.

-Mais, la qualité d'un humain n'est pas de pardonner ?

-Tu verras si il change ou pas. »

Il a raison. Je me tournai vers Théo qui parlait avec Ginny. Ils riaient, c'est mignon. Du coup on parlait tous avec quelqu'un Moi avec Drago et Ron, Théo avec Ginny et Blaise avec Pansy.

A la fin du repas je fus étonné que personne n'ai fait allusion à mon nom de famille. On partit en cours de Potion tendis que Ginny allait en DCFM. Je me mis avec Drago, Blaise avec Pansy et Théo avec Ron. Je vis qu'Harry s'était mis avec Neville, tant mieux pour lui. On a fait une potion de chance que nous avons assez bien réussis. Après le cours on partit en divination avec Ron, on avait pas cours avec les Serpentard malheureusement. On s'assit avec Dean.

« -Hermione ?

-Oui Dean ?

-Il faut qu'on t'appelle Jude ou Hermione ?

-Hermione, je suis toujours la même personne tu sais ?

-Ouai, pourquoi tu fais la tête à Harry ?

-Ce n'est pas moi c'est lui qui a pris la grosse tête.

-C'est vrai qu'il a pris la grosse tête. »

Si Dean Thomas le dis c'est que c'est vrai... Si Harry ne se reprends pas, il va finir tous seul.

La semaine passa assez vite lorsqu'une nuit, Drago reçu un hibou de son père.

''Mon fils, ici c'est le bordel. Le mage noir vas attaquer cette nuit, vas prévenir Dumbledore avec qu'il soit trop tard. Ta mère et moi t'aimons.''

« -J'y vais !

-Non Hermione reste, j'y vais.

-On y va. »

Puis on partit prévenir Dumbledore, on dit le mot de passe et entrait.

« -Que faites vous ici à cette heure ci ?

-Monsieur, Voldemort vas attaquer cette nuit !

-Et comment le savez-vous Miss?

-C'est le père de Drago, il lui à envoyé un lettre et il faut... **BOUM** »

Les mangemorts ! Je lui attrapai la main et on partit, lui vers le dortoir des Serpentard et moi vers celui des Gryffondor.

Je dis le mot de passe et entrai.

« -DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !

-Mione, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ginny, vas prévenir les filles pas encore réveillé et toi Ron les garçons. Les mangemorts son là et ils attaquent. Il faut aller aider l'ordre.

Ils arrivèrent tous et je repris la parole.

-BIEN, Ceux qui sont en quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années, vous pouvez venir vous battre, les autres, vous avez interdiction de sortir des cachots. Vous y serez en sécurité avec les première, deuxième et troisième années des autres maisons. Ceux qui veulent venir, suivez moi. »

A mon grand soulagement, tous ceux qui avaient l'autorisation me suivirent. On rejoignit les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard en bas. Je me rapprochai de Drago et lui dis :

« -Peut-être que c'est le destin ou le hasard, Mais au fond je crois que c'était juste écrit. Je t'aime. (NDB : comment c'est trop chou !)

-Ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est juste un au revoir, fait attention a toi.

-A toi aussi »

Puis on cella nos lèvres.

On s'avança suivit par tout les autres puis la bataille éclata. Des sorts fusaient de partout. Je lançai un expelliarmus à un des mangemort encapuchonné et vis Voldemort.

« -Tiens, Miss O'Dennel, vous êtes venue de vous même.

-Oui, Pour vous tuer.

-Me tuer ? Mais moi je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux juste que vous me suiviez. »

Il commença à prendre sa baguette mais je fut plus rapide et lui lançai un sort informulé.

Il l'esquiva sans problème et me lança un Doloris que je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre. J'oubliai momentanément la bataille qui faisait rage et lorsque je rouvris les yeux je pus voir Voldemort, au dessus de moi, baguette levée.

« -Tu 'auras cherché, Avada keda...

-Non !

-…vra ! »

Je fermais les yeux et attendis le sort mais il ne vint jamais. J'ouvris les yeux et vit...

* * *

ALORS MES POUSSINS, VOUS EN PENSEZ QUOI?


	19. épilogue

COUCOU, bon...C'est la fin du tome 1 BOUHOUHOU SNIFFFF, non pas vous? Bon d'accord. Voici l'épilogue et dans pas très très longtemps, le tome 2. JE VOUS AIMEUHH.

delphine: Merci beaucoup! Et moi c'est toujours un plaisir de lire des reviews^^.

viken29: OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII MERCIIIIIIIIIII, t'a vu que je les avaient ralongés, c'est BIIIIEEEEEN. Je te laisse lecturer et reviewer bisousss.

Jenifael09: Merciiii beaucoup, j'éspère que la suite te plaira.

mamanlily: Et oui, on ne peux pas changer la nature des gens^^

ophdess: tu vas le savoir tout de suite^^

fantasia-49: OUIIIIIII t'a aussi remarqué! C'est...Qui l'a protégé ça te vas? BISOUS.

* * *

Epilogue:

Et vis Harry, étendu sur le sol et Voldemort la baguette encore levée. Il souriait.

« -AHAH, J'AI TUE HARRY POTTER !LE MONDE VA DEVENIR MI... »

Son sourire se crispa et il se plia en deux. Un son aigu sortit de sa bouche et il mourut, là, devant mes yeux...Je tournai la tête vers Harry et courut vers lui.

« -HARRY ! »

Je le bougeai et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Je venais de retrouver les yeux verts de mon meilleur ami, pas les verts marron pleins de rage.

« -Herm...ione.

-Oui, je suis là.

-Je suis désolé...mais il...fallait que tu me fasses...la tête...

-Oh Harry, ne refait plus jamais ça ! »

Il sourit et s'endormit. Hagrid le porta et Drago s'approcha de moi.

«-Hermione, tu n'as rien !

-Drago, dis moi que la bataille est finie.

-Oui, quand Potter est mort, Voldemort est mort aussi car c'est une partie de son âme qui s'est éteinte mais Potter est toujours là grâce à un sort que sa mère lui avait lancé...

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-J'étais à côté de Dumbledore pendant l'attaque.

-Ah, je vois. Mais tu sais, Harry faisait exprès d'ê...

-D'être méchant ? Je sais c'était une idée de Dumbledore comme ça au cas où il mourait, tu n'aurais pas de peine, ou moins. »

Je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassai à pleine bouche puis on se retourna et vis Harry debout embrassant Ginny, Ron embrassant Pansy et pour finir Blaise qui embrassait Théo. (Cherchez l'erreur.) C'était le quart d'heure des bisous. On se rejoignit tous et on regarda tous tout le monde.

Drago pris la parole.

« -Blaise je ne savais pas que tu...toi et Théo...

-Ça fait un mois Drago.

-Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis Théo ?

-Hermione, comment tu l'aurais pris ?

-Bien, je ne suis pas comme les Nott.

-Mouai désolé.

-Pas grave et toi Ron ?

-Oui quoi ?

-Bas Pansy et toi...

-Oh bas depuis une ou deux heures.

-Ah d'accord.

-Hermione, Ron, Ginny je vous dois des excuses pour mon comportement mais...

-C'était une idée de Dumbledore au cas où tu mourrais on sait.

-Ah, d'accord. Quand à vous les serpents je suis désolé aussi. Je n'aurais pas dût vous en faire baver autant.

-C'est pas grave. »

Chaque couple se prit par la main et on avança dans le château, du moins les ruines du château. On regarda les morts, des pertes, mais moi que l'on pensait. Tonks et Rémus, deux adolescents de Poufsouffle et un de Serpentard.

On se promit de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que le château soit remis en état.

On travailla pendant un mois entier dans le château. On est aujourd'hui le 26 Mai et le château est reconstruit entièrement. On prépara une fête où tout le monde fut convié. On était à peu près une centaine, les autres ne pouvant soit pas venir soit cela leur rappelai trop de mauvais souvenirs.

On trinqua à la santé d'Harry. Durant tout l'après midi on s'amusa, on trinqua on rigola. Après un verre de champagne une soudaine envie de vomir me pris, une parmi tant d'autre depuis environs une semaine. Je demandai à Ginny de me suivre.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione ?

-Toi qui est médicomage, tu pourrais me dire ce que j'ai, je n'arrête pas de vomir. »

Elle me fit un test de je ne sais pas quoi et regarda sa baguette. Elle releva la tête en souriant. A moins d'être sadique je n'ai pas de cancer sinon elle ne sourirait pas.

« -Alors ?

-Tu n'es pas malade, tu es enceinte !

-...QUOI ?!

* * *

VOILA, VOS AVIS? Au fait, il y a une note après, venez voir^^.


	20. MERCI

Voilà, pour ce tome 1 je tenais à vous remercier BEAUCOUP parce que sans vous, je n'aurais pas écrit (bas oui, as de reviews, pas d'histoire...) Alors MERCI à tous.

REVIEW :

Jenifael09 Guest ophdess doddie08 BrunasseLucile Mistukimoon echiou dray86 scpotter Fifi72 zaika labelge Lisa fantasia-49 delphine viken29.

Mise en histoire favorite :

Jenifael09 Mistukimoon bellimia diaspro echiou labelge lena41183 oscarangel.

Qui on suivit ma fic :

Elladora-Silverhawk Fifi72 Jenifael09 Kristin Kreuk Lilie03 Mamanlily Mistukimoon Noolane audrey94460 chapou69 doddie08 dray86 echiou fantasia-49 helenetanguy29 labelge laguernette lily1008 manoa-bella ophdess sekmeth severine32.

AINSI QUE LES 10 421 VUES. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

et surtout, un grand merci à ma bêta 4dramione-always sans qui vous vous seriez abîmé les yeux. JE T'AIMEUUHHHHH.

**MERCI**.On se retrouve au tome 2 ^^.


End file.
